The Rise of Pantherstar
by Hollymist
Summary: A prophecy looms over Pantherpelt; not that she will rise and save her clan, but that she will destroy it. Her black heart clashing with Cloudclan's holiness, she escapes to Nightclan, but will they accept her there or will she be an outcast forever...?
1. Alliances

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

_**Alliances**_

**Cloudclan**

**Leader: **

Honeystar, honey-coloured tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **

Tallmoar, blue she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **

Hawktalon, tawny coloured she-cat with large claws

**Warriors:**

Gorsewhisker, pure white tom (apprentice Silverpaw)

Dewtail, very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rosefrost, white she-cat with brown underbelly

Thornreed, brown tom

Wetbelly, white tom with blue underbelly

Mistcloud, grey she-cat

Dawnfeather, pretty brown tabby she-cat (apprentice Reedpaw)

Cloudstalker, pure white tom

Friskdew, pale grey tom

Jaywing, handsome greyish tom, with white left ear (apprentice Pantherpaw)

Pouncetail, tortoiseshell she-cat

Heatherwing, heather coloured she-cat

Whitemist, pure white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Pantherpaw, jet black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Silverpaw, blue she-cat

Reedpaw, brown tom

Flamepaw, ginger tom

**Queens**

Icefoot, purewhite queen, mother of Mousekit and Opalkit (father Thornreed)

Bluepelt, blue queen, mother of Leafkit, Echokit and Moarsekit (father Cloudstalker)

**Elders**

Mousefrost, grey she-cat

Ravenstorm, black tom with grey underbelly

**Nightclan**

**Leader**

Darkstar, black tom, with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy**

Talonmane, tawny coloured she-cat

Medicine-cat

Slatefur, grey she-cat with lighter patches

**Warriors**

Shadowpelt, black tom

Firebreath, flame coloured she-cat

Tigerheart, brown tabby tom

Icewish, pale grey she-cat with black splodges, formerly of Cloudclan

Nightcloud, white and black tom

Heatherfrost, heather coloured she-cat with darker patches

**Queens**

Blueheart, blue she-cat, mother of Jetkit (father Shadowpelt)

Thrushcold, expecting Nightcloud's kits

**Elders**

Darkheart, black tom

**Skyclan**

**Leader**

Openstar, cream coloured she-cat

**Deputy**

Bluecloud, blue tom

**Medicine-cat**

Starnight, black she-cat

**Warriors**

Lightpelt, cream coloured tom

Wishsong, tortoiseshell she-cat

Echomoar, grey tom

Mistwhisper, dark grey she-cat

Apprentices

Jaypaw, blue tom

Swallowpaw, pretty light brown she-cat

Eaglepaw, tawny tom

**Queens**

Marshopen, brown she-cat, mother of Reedkit and Thrushkit (father Lightpelt)

**Elders**

Riversong


	2. Prologue

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

**Prologue**

"She's so beautiful. Have you thought of a name?" a honey-coloured tom whispered behind Whitemist.

"Her fur is so dark; nothing like ours. Why is this Honeystar? Is it an omen? Is she not one of Cloudclan?" Whitemist's worried voice filled the nursery

"Calm down. She is ours, is she not?" His eyes looked down to her and she raised her head to him

"Of course she is." she looked down at her new kit, "I guess she is beautiful really isn't she."

Honeystar smiled as Whitemist meowed "How about Pantherkit? Her pelt is so dark." Honeystar tried desperately hard not to look alarmed at this name.

"Yes. Pantherkit. That's a great name. Isn't it Pantherkit?" Pantherkit squirmed underneath her mother, looking for milk.

"Yes. I, erm, have to do something with Hawktalon. I will visit soon." Honeystar squeezed out of the nursery and ran straight to the medicine-cat's den.

"Hawktalon! Quick I need you!" Hawktalon raced over to the Cloudclan leader,

"Why? Is something wrong with Whitemist?"

"No, but what was that prophecy again?" Honeystar panted

"A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever." Hawktalon said.

"You asked if there was a problem? There is. My daughter has been given the name Pantherkit."


	3. Chap1 Naming Ceremony

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

**Chapter 1 – Naming Ceremony**

**P**antherpaw stared out into the darkness of the forest, as she did often. Her thoughts racing about things she didn't know of. The single word 'shadow' continued to fill her mind. She had ever wondered why. The word shadow was not one of Cloudclan, more Nightclan.

_Am I to be a Nightclan cat? _Pantherpaw wondered. She rather like the sound of that. _No! I musn't. My pelt is black enough, not my mind as well?_

"It's your naming ceremony now. You need to come." Dawnfeather interrupted her thoughts

"Yes. Naming ceremony. Going to become a warrior." Pantherpaw shook her pelt and walked over to the clearing. Her father was talking to Tallmoar, before spying her and jumping onto the raised-rock in the centre of the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the raised-rock for a clan meeting." Honeystar called out as Silverpaw, Reedpaw, Flamepaw and herself sat underneath the raised-rock

"Starclan, I call you to look upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to warriors in their return." Honeystar looked down at Silverpaw, "Silverpaw, do you promise to protect Cloudclan even at the cost of your life?"

Silverpaw's voice rang out loud and clear "I do"

"Then I name you Silverdawn. Cloudclan appreciates your honesty and loyalty and welcomes you as a full time warrior."

"Silverdawn! Silverdawn!" The clan's voice called out her new name

Next Reedpaw was named Reedsun and Flamepaw named Flamefeather.

_Such a name as Flame deserves more than feather. It should have been Flameheart or Flamenight._ Pantherpaw thought, _I hope I'm not named Panthercloud or something stupid like that._

"Pantherpaw," Honeystar began, "do you promise to protect Cloudclan even at the cost of you life?"

Pantherpaw wondered if anyone ever refused. She didn't think so, so even though she didn't mean it, she said, "I do."

"Then I name you Pantherpelt. Cloudclan appreciates your bravery and skill and welcomes you as a full time warrior."

As the clan called out her new name, Pantherpelt caught sight of Hawktalon looking very worried.

_What's up with her? _


	4. Chap2 Shadow and Jaywing

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

Chapter 2 – Lionpelt and border patrol

**This is a long one... but I like it! Bit of romance... bit of mystery... who is Shadow? Continue reading to find out!**

_14 moon rises after Pantherpelt was made a warrior._

"Pantherpelt! Follow me!" A shadow called out to Pantherpelt.

"Who are you?" She called out, her voice strong but wary.

"You know who I am. Don't you." His voice didn't sound like a question. Pantherpelt was confused. This shadow had always been in her life, but she knew nothing about him.

"No, I want to know though. Why won't you tell me?" She called out.

"No time! Follow, she's dying!" His voice was fading, like he was running away. Pantherpelt followed.

"Who? Who's dying?" she could hear his paw steps but he didn't answer. She increased her pace, trying to catch up with the shadow.

She stopped just in time to see a dead cat at her paws. The cat's white fur was drenched with blood. Pantherpelt had no idea who this cat was. A lot of cats were white, especially at Cloudclan.

"Shadow! Tell me who this is! TELL ME!" Pantherpelt was now screaming at Shadow. She had a bond with this cat, but she didn't know what it was.

"This is you." Shadow said in a normal voice, which was surprising considering they were talking about a nearly dead cat.

"What? No! My fur is black and I'm not dead anyway," Pantherpelt's blood ran cold. "Am I dead? Is this Starclan? Are you my ancestor?" Pantherpelt squinted at the shadow, trying to identify him.

"_You _are not dead, but she is dying, and she is you. You said about your fur, what do you notice?" Shadow said, confusing Pantherpelt even more.

"Um, mine is completely black and, err, hers is completely white. So ... maybe it... _represents _me? My white side..." with a gasp she suddenly understood, "This is my good side! But, it's dead!"

"_Dying_." Shadow corrected

"But, what can I do? What must I DO?" screamed Pantherpelt, overcome with the sight of herself dying.

"You must let her die." The shadow said simply

"You want my good side to die?"

"If she dies, then you get to come with me. Be one of me." Pantherpelt was now completely confused.

"You mean I become a shadow?" She asked

"Yes and no." Pantherpelt nearly screamed at him

"THAT'S NO HELP AT ALL!" Suddenly she saw two ice-blue eyes emerge from the shadows

"You call me Shadow. That is correct. I am not _a_ shadow, but I am Shadow." He said before leaving her with her dying good side.

Pantherpelt lowered her head to White-Pantherpelt. She decided that this was her alter-ego. Looking at her face she realised that it looked just like her, only pure white. Pantherpelt felt a loss in her heart, but it didn't hurt. She accepted it.

"You are Lionpelt, my alter-ego." She said to Lionpelt.

Pantherpelt closed her eyes and when she opened them she found Lionpelt had turned into Cloudstalker, she was in the warriors den.

"Pantherpelt, can you go on border patrol instead of me? I want to check on the kits." He said to her.

"Sure. Who's leading it?"

"Jaywing." He replied.

_Huh. _Pantherpelt thought to herself _My ex-mentor._

"Oh, hi Pantherpelt, where's Cloudstalker?" Jaywing meowed as Pantherpelt joined their patrol.

"He wanted to check out his kittens again, so I said I would go instead. Is that ok?" she asked after he didn't reply.

"What? Oh, yes fine. Um, we'll have to change it. Err, Dewtail you go with Friskdew instead, ok? Go check out the Nightclan border, we'll go to the Skyclan border. Got it?" everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay! Let's go."

After a few minutes of silence, just walking to the border, Pantherpelt asked "Why did you change who we were going with?"

"I just wanted to catch up with you, you know, after you were made a warrior I haven't really had the chance to talk to you."

"Oh." Pantherpelt was confused. Do cats normally stay friends with their mentor? Silverdawn didn't seem particularly close to Gorsewhisker. Actually Pantherpelt had noticed her eyeing Reedsun. They would make a good couple, she supposed. She didn't have feelings like that for anyone. She respected Jaywing greatly, but them together? _I can't imagine us together_ she thought, but then realised it wasn't true. He was a very handsome tom.

"So, fancy anyone yet?" He said almost reading her thoughts.

"Well..." she didn't know how to answer. _I guess it wouldn't hurt saying I like someone, it could be true. It could be him, after all. _"Yes. But I don't think he really likes me." She finally said. He looked surprised.

"I think he probably does." This surprised her greatly. How would he even know who she liked? She didn't know herself.

"What makes you so sure?" She said. He stopped and so did she.

"You're very pretty. Your eyes..." He started to sound wistful "They look like they go on forever." Pantherpelt lowered her head, in order not to show him how wide her eyes were. She started walking again and he followed.

"You're..." she wanted to make him feel like he liked her too. It could be true. She looked up "You're incredibly handsome. I-I know I shouldn't but, I..." she didn't want to say too much and to her relief they had arrived back. They didn't even check out the border.

"What took you so long?" Friskdew bounded up to them, but then saw the look in Jaywings eyes. "Oh. Erm I need to get something from the Fr..." his voice mumbled away and he headed back.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Pantherpelt said in a stern voice and she left Jaywing, his head filled with words and his heart aching.

**Next one's in Jaywings point of view! Don't worry more action to come!**

**Oh, special mention to CatLoverCato, who also came up with the name Pantherpelt, promise I didn't steal it!**


	5. Chap3 Heartbreak

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

**If you like it, do review because it really keeps me going! If you have anything you'd like to happen or a certain character you want to come up more, just say it and I will do it! ;] Thx for reading!**

Chapter 3

16 moon rises after Pantherpelt went on a border patrol with Jaywing

Rejection hurt. Jaywing had never been rejected before and it stung him, he felt like telling someone but then he realised he only wanted to speak with Pantherpelt.

_Why do I love her? She is pretty, but is she on the inside? She doesn't even like me_ Jaywing sulked. He guessed it was quite weird considering he was her mentor, but did it really matter? They were still cats, male female.

_Maybe I'm just not good enough for her. She'd be better of with Tallmoar. At least he's deputy._

His thoughts were interrupted when Silverdawn came bouncing up to Pantherpelt, who was about 3 fox tail lengths away.

"Pantherpelt!" She called, looking like she could jump over the moon itself.

"What?" Pantherpelt asked in a curious tone

"I'm pregnant!" Silverdawn squealed. Pantherpelt's eyes widened at this

"With Reedsun?"

"Of course! Our kits are going to be beautiful!" Silverdawn looked like she was going to explode with happiness. You couldn't really see a bulge yet though. She bounded away to tell Flamefeather.

"No Shadow, what a ridiculous idea. I mean, he's my ex-mentor, it would just be weird." Pantherpelt whispered harshly to herself. Jaywing noticed that he was involved, so he continued to listen to Pantherpelt talking to herself.

"Even if I do love him, I could never have kits with him! We-we're only friends. I think." Jaywing's ears flicked forward, his eyes bulging. Pantherpelt was discussing being his mate! She said she loved him! Her conversation was weird though. Like he was only getting one half of it.

"Huh. 'Beautiful kits'. That's not what matters in a relationship. I don't care how beautiful our kits would be. Anyway, I don't think I love him." Jaywing's heart sunk. They would have beautiful kits.

"Well. I don't think I love anyone. Except maybe yu-"Pantherpelt stopped. She was going to say you. But how could she, when she was talking to herself? Maybe there was another cat there, he couldn't see.

"Well maybe. But I'm not getting into anything as serious as kits." There was definitely someone else there. Jaywing squinted, trying to look round Pantherpelt. There was a shadow, but why would she talk to a shadow?

Jaywing left. He was getting too involved. He would mention to Hawktalon that she was talking to herself though. He picked up a piece of fresh kill and went to eat it with Dewtail.

"You ok?" She asked looking concerned

"Well. Yeah, I suppose so. It's just..." He stopped. He didn't want to say he liked Pantherpelt, especially after being rejected. "Nothing."

"Well ok. You look after yourself though, 'kay?" she said, sounding genuinely concerned. He liked that. Dewtail was nice. Nicer than Pantherpelt anyway.

"Thanks, I will do." He replied simply.

"Hey! Jaywing!" He heard Pantherpelt call. What could she want? He went over to her after gulping the last of his mouse.

"What?" he asked

"Um, I'm really sorry about what I said. I see know that would have really hurt, it's just, I'm not ready to get into anything serious at all, and I don't want any broken hearts." She said. Jaywing liked this.

"That's fine. You're very young. But...Pantherpelt?" he asked, not sure if he should speak his mind

"What?"

"You-you do love me though, don't you?" He said finally. She looked down at her paws.

"Yes I do, just not enough. Sorry." She left then. He was happy. He could find a new mate and at least she loved him.

**Right, the plot continues more next chappie! Don't forget to review, because I really love it when someone does! Do you think Jaywing should be more involved? Say quickly cus he's not unless YOU say so!**


	6. Chap4 Shadow's Prophecy

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

**You find out who Shadow is! Yay! Oh, review if you thought it was half decent or have an idea of how to move the story along quicker. Pantherpelt's a bit too good at the moment so I'm gonna liven things up next chappie!**

Chapter 4 – Shadow's prophecy

_5 moon rises since last time._

Lionpelt was still dying. Her pelt was still stained red and Pantherpelt didn't know why.

"I've not done anything bad, at all. Well there was that matter with Jaywing, but that's over now. So why are you still dying?" Pantherpelt asked as Lionpelt's breathing slowed.

"Being good now doesn't change the future." Shadow said as he emerged from nothing.

"So, this is my future? I'm bad, but Cloudclan will exile me! What will I do?" She asked worriedly

"You will leave Cloudclan and join me."

"But, I don't even know who you are. Why won't you tell me?" She questioned accusingly

"You will find out. Soon." He paused. "When is the next full moon gathering?"

"3 moon rises, why?"

"You wanted to see me. I will see you then." He meowed

"But, I'm seeing you now, as a shadow. Will you show me what cat you really are?" Pantherpelt asked, excited about the thought of knowing who Shadow is.

"I will not show you, but I will be there."

"Will you know me?"

"Not from this. I will take interest in you though."

"Are you a loner?" she asked

"No." He meowed back

"So, you're in the clans! Wait. Shadow! There must be a cat with the word Shadow in his name!" Pantherpelt realised with an excited squeal

"You catch on quickly. Now I must go."

Pantherpelt woke to find herself being called into the clearing.

"... catch their own pray join me under the raised-rock for a clan meeting!" Honeystar's voice rang out through the clearing.

_I'll ask Honeystar to go to the next gathering. _She decided

"Leafkit, Echokit and Moarsekit." Honeystar called.

_They must be being made into warriors._

Cloudstalker rubbed them, saying something that Pantherpelt didn't catch.

"You have reached your sixth moon, so now they are ready to become apprentices..." Honeystar carried on but Pantherpelt was more interested in asking to go to the gathering than new apprentices.

"Then from now until the day you receive your warrior name, Leafkit, you shall be known as Leafpaw."He turned to Heatherwing. "Heatherwing, you shall be Leafpaw's mentor. Echokit you shall be known as Echopaw. Wetbelly you shall be Echopaw's mentor. Moarsekit you shall be known as Moarsepaw. Pouncetail, you shall be Moarsepaw's mentor."

They rubbed noses and the whole clan called out the new apprentices' names.

When everyone left, Pantherpelt went to Honeystar.

"Honeystar, can I go to the gathering?" she asked

"Of course." He replied and it was done. She was going to see Shadow.

3 moon rises later, Pantherpelt practically skipped to the gathering.

"Hurry up!" she would call

"Honestly, it's not your first gathering, why are you so excited?" Wetbelly asked, with Echopaw trailing behind

"Yes, but I was an apprentice back then. Honeystar's going to mention me!" she replied after some quick thinking

"You were really embarrassed to be called an apprentice last time." Flamefeather remembered.

"Yes, well...things are different now." She said simply, heading in front.

When they arrived, Pantherpelt went looking for anyone with the word Shadow in their name. Nightclan and Skyclan had already arrived, they were last. Before she could ask anyone, the leaders all called from the small island surrounded by water.

"Skyclan shall go first." Openstar declared. "Jaypaw, Swallowpaw and Eaglepaw have been made into warriors. Their new names are Jayswoop, Swallowshine and Eaglecloud." There was cheering from all the clans and Pantherpelt saw three cats looking very embarrassed.

"Cloudclan have four new warriors," Honeystar said when the cheering died down, "Silverdawn, Reedsun, Flamefeather and Pantherpelt." Pantherpelt was embarrassed as everyone called her name, but she noticed a black tom looking at her with alarm and some recognition in his eyes.

_Shadow!_

"Also, we have new apprentices, Leafpaw, Echopaw and Moarsepaw." More cheering, but the black tom still looked at Pantherpelt. Then she noticed his eyes. They were the same blue as Shadows!

"Icewish drowned in a river a few moon rises ago," Darkstar said, with no remorse. She noticed whispering in her clan. She overheard someone say that Icewish used to be in Cloudclan! She must have changed clans! "And Jetpaw is now an apprentice." Everyone called out Jetpaw's name and she saw a young black tom looking embarrassed with a blue she-cat looking very proud. She noticed the blue she-cat nudging Shadow, he looked away from Pantherpelt, realised what was going on, then looked proud too.

_Shadow must be Jetpaw's father! _She realised with a jolt. She felt pain, she had never felt it before. Anger, remorse and a hint of despair. She realised that she was jealous. Jealous that the blue she-cat's mate was Shadow.

_Why am I jealous? _She questioned herself

When the clans were breaking up she saw Shadow catch up with her.

"Who are you?" he asked accusingly, just like she had to him.

"I am Pantherpelt. Who are you?"

"I'm Shadowpelt. Your eyes. I recognise them. Have I seen you before?"

"No." Pantherpelt lied

"Meet me in no-cat's land, beneath the Great Pine tonight. I have questions." he said and she felt an excited feeling in her belly.

"Ok." She only said and left to go back home.

"What is your mate called?" Pantherpelt asked Shadowpelt that night.

"What? Oh, her. She's called Blueheart, but she's not really my mate." He said uncomfortably.

"But what about Jetpaw?"

"Well, he was an accident. I don't love Blueheart." He mumbled. Pantherpelt was confused. Why would you have kits with someone you don't love? But she noticed that she was happy. She knew she shouldn't be though, after surely it was a bad thing they weren't together?

"She loves you though, doesn't she." She said.

"Yes, but..." he left it there.

"I've got to get back." Pantherpelt meowed

"Wait! There are still things I need to know! Do you have a mate?" he asked hurriedly

"Well. No, but there is this cat that likes me and I like him but...not enough." She said scuffing her paws. She didn't want to talk about Jaywing. She was boring, but him, he was so interesting!

"So, what's it like in Nightclan?" she asked, genuinely intrigued

"Well, we have to work really hard. Not very many apprentices become warriors." Pantherpelt gasped.

"What happens to them?"

"At the end of their warrior training, they are taken to a cave, where they have to fight a mother fox. She's only there once every four seasons, so you can be an apprentice for a very long time. My brother was killed by her."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She empathised

"Hah, I'm not. He was horrible, a wus with a really mean personality. Thought he was the best." He said with a very dark tone, reflecting hatred onto Pantherpelt.

"Things are really different in Cloudclan." She said

"Tell me about them." He said back

"I can't tell you now. I can meet you here tomorrow though."

"Ok." He said and left.

When Pantherpelt was back in her nest she gasped as a new image invaded her sight

"_No! We must exile her! You know the prophecy! She will destroy Cloudclan!" Hawktalon hissed_

"_She is my daughter! You will go no where near her! She is being made a warrior _tonight_. Got that?" Honeystar hissed back, "In fact, I am naming her Pantherpelt, just to prove that she is loyal, no matter what her name is!"_

"_It's suicide! Cloudclan shall be taken over! By your own daughter!" Hawktalon nearly screeched._

"_No! Now go back to your den! NOW!" Honeystar shouted when she didn't move._

"_Fine. You'll regret it though." She said with harsh bitter in her tone and left._

With a gasp Pantherpelt returned to the warrior's den.

_I just saw the night I was named a warrior! What prophecy though? Why was Hawktalon so worried?_

**Somebody commented last time and that made me really happy! ;] Jaywing's getting a new mate, but who should it be? Review and tell me, or you'll miss out! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chap5 Death and Rebirth

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

**Hey! You there! Review! Even if your thinking 'oh, someone else will review, I don't have to. Now I'm reading this I REALLY don't have to.' Yeah well everyone's thinking that so, YOU can review! After reading this of course! It's just Shadow and Pantherpelt on this one, oh and Lionpelt. The ending I think is kind of cool...**

**Hey, you got to read it to find out!**

Chapter 5 – Death and rebirth

_12 moon rises later. Pantherpelt is in her warrior's den, asleep but dreaming..._

"Shadowpelt!" Pantherpelt called out to the shadow. "I know who you are now!" she ran up to him, but still all she could see was a shadow, and his ice blue eyes."

"Don't call me Shadowpelt. Call me Shadow." He said and Pantherpelt was taken back by this. Surely he wants to be called by his real name?

"Why?" She asked

"Because there are two of me. Do not get us mixed up. That was my old life. I was young then, now I am old." He replied and Pantherpelt accepted this. There were much more important things right now though.

"What is the prophecy? Why am I in it?" she demanded, trying to sound nice and curious, but it came out harsh and demanding.

"Ah. My prophecy." He said remembering

"_Your _prophecy?" she demanded

"Yes. I made it so therefore it is mine." He said coolly

"_You _made it? What is it?" she said, her eyes wide

"A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever." He meowed and Pantherpelt thought about this.

"So, I'm the panther's black pelt and the honeymoon and stars are...Honeystar! My father!" she gasped, he nodded, gesturing for her to carry on, "The clouds will turn black...like Cloudclan! The night shall last forever, that's Nightclan! So, Nightclan will take over Cloudclan...with my help!" it hit Pantherpelt like an electric shock. Surely she could never take over her parent's clan? But...Nightclan seemed just like her clan.

"You need to learn to fight." Shadow decided suddenly, interrupting Pantherpelt's train of thought.

"What? What did you say?" she asked blankly

"You need to learn to fight." Shadow said again, blinking at Pantherpelt. This made Pantherpelt really angry. What did he think she was an apprentice?

Without thinking she lunged at Shadow and was surprised when claws dug into her skin and shot her back. Blood trickled down from Pantherpelt's flank as she got up. She hadn't expected a shadow to fight back.

"That was awful, you didn't even think." Shadow said, pacing, it looked like a black mist with blood at its feet and startling blue eyes was edging from one side to another.

"Yeah, well. I'm just a Cloudclan cat." She mumbled licking her wounds.

"I'll teach you." Shadow meowed as if nothing had happened. "You won't be just a Cloudclan cat once I'm done with you." His eyes looked like they were smiling, but it was an evil smile. Pantherpelt felt no fear, as she expected she would have a few moons previously. As their eyes locked, Pantherpelt heard Lionpelt choke on her breath, then deathly silence.

**Ooh! What's going to happen next? Review for anything YOU want to happen or just review if you liked it or thought of some improvements! Look how little reviews there are...you want reviews too! Right I'll stop begging now ;D!**

**xx**


	8. Chap6 Cloudclan's duties

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

**This one's really long... and please review! It means a lot to me! But anyway, Pantherpelt turns a bit soft in this one, well after meeting Shadow. Next chapter's going to be the break through! When Pantherpelt finally goes to Nightclan! Woo! Exciting!**

Chapter 6 – Cloudclan's duties

_One moon after the last chapter_

"Ok, so after you've gone to Nightclan they will change your name." Shadow lectured Pantherpelt

"What to?" she meowed

"Panther at first, when you live there for one moon, it will be Pantherpaw, then they will set you against the fox and then, if you survive, they will change your name to Panthercloud."

"What? I don't want to be called Panthercloud!"

"Let me finish!" he shouted and continued after Pantherpelt was silent, "Then, they will make you fight the one you love most. If you win the battle, your name will become Pantherpelt again, or you can ask to change it. I remember one cat from Skyclan that went to Nightclan, what was his name? Oh! Stormnight! Well, at first he was Stormfluff, but that didn't suit him at all, so he changed it to Stormnight."

Pantherpelt thought about this for a moment. Does she want her name changed? She always like Pantherpelt, but Panthernight or Pantherheart was quite inviting. No, she would keep her name. Besides, it was in the prophecy.

"So to get into Nightclan, I must go to Darkstar or Slatefur." She confirmed

"Yes. I will send them the prophecy before you arrive. I suggest you learn everyone's name. That will make you sound like you need to be feared." He mused, half to himself

"Right. What den will I sleep in when I get there?" she asked

"When you are called Panther, you will sleep outside, or if Slatefur likes you, she will say you can sleep in her den. When you are called Pantherpaw, you will sleep with the apprentices, Panthercloud will sleep in the elders den, and then finally Pantherpelt will sleep in the warriors den."

_Wow. It will take a long time before anyone respects me as a warrior._

"Hey, what was it you were saying about fighting the one I love most? I don't love anyone."

"Yes you do." He said with a sparkle in his cold eyes. She thought about this.

_Shadowpelt! I can't fight him! _But then she realised that was the whole point.

"But, he's in Nightclan! When you say I beat him, is it when they surrender or they die?"

"Either. Shadowpelt won't surrender though, so you'll have to kill him." He meowed and she gasped with horror

"But he's in Nightclan!" she repeated

"Well, if you don't want to kill him, then you need to befriend someone you don't mind killing. Actually they might let you fight Jaywing."

She knew she couldn't fight Jaywing, not after all she had done to him.

"Blueheart." She said

"What?" Shadow asked with his eyes wide against his misty body

"I want to fight Blueheart." She said, more sternly this time.

"She's the mother of Jetpaw, isn't she." He suddenly realised why she wanted to fight him with an "Oh! She loves Shadowpelt, doesn't she." He meowed and Pantherpelt nodded.

"Well, then befriend her. I will now go to send the omen. Go to Nightclan in seven moon rises." He said and left.

_No! _Thought Pantherpelt as Honeystar told her she was to be a mentor.

"But...I-I don't think Mousekit likes me." She stuttered

"Don't be silly, of course he does! You haven't had an apprentice yet and you're old enough to." Honeystar meowed

"Who is Opalkit's mentor going to be?"

"Flamefeather. He was delighted, actually."

"Did you tell him I was going to be Mousekit's mentor?" she asked

"Well, yes. I thought you would agree." He meowed

_Oh great. Flamefeather would've told everyone that now. I'll have to be Mousekit's mentor._

"Oh, alright then." She said and her father smiled.

"I knew come to your senses sometime!" and he sent her away to think about all that was happening.

"Yay!" Mousepaw squealed as Honeystar announced his new name. Everyone laughed and he looked embarrassed.

"Pantherpelt, I am trusting you to give Mousepaw all your wisdom and strength till he becomes a warrior." They touched noses as the clan leader said this.

"What are we learning first!" Mousepaw said as he bounded along with Pantherpelt.

"Well, I'll show you the area." She said and led him out of the clearing.

When they got to a path way with many paw prints embedded in them Pantherpelt said, "This is the way to the gathering place."

"What does the gathering place look like?" he asked excitedly

"It's a clearing made of smooth rock, with trees surrounding it. There's a raised bit in the middle where the leaders talk, and their deputy sits underneath them." Mousepaw nodded as she said this, trying to remember everything.

They walked over to a bit of forest in Cloudclan. "This is the best hunting place. We'll learn to hunt some other time." Then they walked over to an abandoned badger set that had been made bigger by vigorous digging.

"This is the training den." She said as Mousepaw slid easily into it with Pantherpelt following.

"Wow! It's huge!" Mousepaw said as he looked around.

"Yes, well come on." Pantherpelt said as she headed out. "I presume you know where the apprentice and warrior dens are?" Mousepaw nodded

"Of course." He said and led the way back to the clearing. "Is there anywhere else?"

"Not for now, but why don't you go change the elders' bedding?" Mousepaw looked disappointed.

"Hey, they might tell you a story." She said and he immediately raced over to their den.

She realised how hungry she was and went over to the fresh kill pile. She picked out a fat vole and went to eat it by Jaywing and Dewtail, but then realised that they were looking cosier than friends, so went to eat it by Friskdew.

"Hi Pantherpelt." He said friendlily, but he sounded depressed

"Hey Friskdew, what's wrong?" she said, although she wasn't really bothered

"Well...it's nothing really, but..." he said sounding embarrassed

"Go on. You can tell me."

"It's Jaywing and Dewtail. They're mates now." He said with a wistful sigh. She looked over at them. They were grooming each other and laughing. They looked good together.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked

"I...really like Dewtail. I think I'm jealous." He said finally and she knew what he was feeling.

"Don't worry. You're really liked in the clan. You know, Rosefrost can't stop talking about you." She said, and it was true. Whenever he wasn't there, she would babble on and on about him. He looked surprised though anyway.

"Really? Rosefrost?" he looked over at her. She looked really pretty in the sun and he realised that she was looking at him with happy eyes. "Wow!" he said, "Thanks Pantherpelt!" and left her after gulping down his piece of prey.

"Pantherpelt!" Rosefrost bounded towards her. "Thank you! So much! You told Friskdew I like him!" she purred

"Don't worry about it." She said and left. Love was funny. She liked matching cats up. Who else was lonely?

_Pantherpelt!_ A harsh angry voice shouted. _You're becoming too soft! _It was Shadow, and he was right.


	9. Chap7 Joining Nightclan

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

**Pantherpelt joins Nightclan! Does anyone mind if the next chapter is three weeks later? Nope? No-one? Good!**

Chapter 7 - Nightclan

7 moon rises since last time.

As Pantherpelt woke and excited feeling filled her belly. Today she was going to Nightclan. She had learned everyone's names and Shadow had taught her how to fight. She crept out of the warrior's den and picked up a piece of fresh kill. She had just finished when Mousepaw bounded up to her.

"Pantherpelt! Are we learning to fight again today?" he asked, clearly he had been up for ages.

"Well, today I think we're taking a break." She said. He looked confused

"For how long?"

"Erm, just for a day." She meowed, trying to get him to go away

"Is Opalpaw taking a break?" he said back immediately

"Well...no." she said awkwardly, while walking away from him

"Then why are we?" he meowed again. It was getting very annoying

"Because..." she couldn't think of anything. Why would anyone not mentor someone? "I have to go on a journey."

Mousepaw gasped "Why?"

"Starclan sent me a prophecy." She said while still walking towards no-where

"Really! What did they say?" he asked in awe. Pantherpelt decided to make it up.

"A panther's pelt will go towards the forest of...secrets where...no mouse may follow." She said, struggling

"Mouse! That's me!" he practically screamed and ran towards the apprentice's den.

Oh great. Now I'll have to leave right now, instead of tonight. She thought

She checked there was no-one else around and slipped into the black forest that lead to Nightclan. The fallen leaves pressed softly on her paws as she walked slowly. The forest was much larger than she had thought. Finally she arrived at their clearing. She stayed in the forest, just watching for a while, seeing who she could recognise.

Firebreath was fighting with Jetpaw, then Pantherpelt realised they were training.

Oh. So that's who Jetpaw's mentor is.

Beyond that, Slatefur and Darkstar were talking worriedly and she spied Blueheart talking to a very bored looking Shadowpelt.

I can't talk to Slatefur or Darkstar when they're talking. No, actually when they're together would be best. Can I do it in front of everyone? She worried, but then her heart filled itself with courage.

She walked right through the clearing, her head held high, but not too high. All the cats stopped talking and stared at her, she especially notice Shadowpelt's eyes gouging into her. Darkstar looked unimpressed.

"Who are you?" His voice wasn't cold at all. It was very clear and sounded young, completely the opposite of what she had expected

"I am Pantherpelt. I have come to ask for your agreement in me joining Nightclan." She said, her voice luckily didn't break.

"Well. I won't be prejudice about where you came from. Where did you come from?" he meowed back

"Cloudclan." She said and wondered if she should have lied. She didn't want to seem soft.

"Ha. Well. You're welcome to stay for one moon, after which you may be escorted into the apprentices den, just to see whether you are worthy to be there." He said and some cats chuckled. Should she thank him?

"Just to let you know, you are to be treated like a loner till that day comes, so you are called Panther and will catch your own prey, and sleep outside." She wasn't surprised at all and that seemed to shock him a bit.

"Naturally." She said only and went over to a comfy looking bit of moss round the edge of the clearing. He looked surprised further and everyone continued talking, but a lot less. She saw Shadowpelt go over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he said, his eyes still wide

"Isn't it obvious? Joining Nightclan." She said and turned her head from him

"Yeah, but why?" he asked like only that bit was obvious

"Because I belong here."

"Huh." He meowed and she looked at him sternly

"You'll see. I'll be more of a warrior than you could've ever imagined." She left then to go hunting for herself.

Just seven moon rises later Slatefur said "Hey. Panther. It's really cold out. Sleep in here tonight"

"Thanks" Pantherpelt said and went over to Slatefur's den.

"Well. You've survived so far, Panther." Shadow said

"Call me Pantherpelt." She meowed back

"But you need to befriend Blueheart. Don't forget that."

"Yes, I haven't. I'll work on that, but I've got plenty of time. Don't you think I should wait until I'm Pantherpaw at least?"

"No. Actually yes, because they don't know you know about the killing thing. Just be nice to her now, and then be friendly later." Shadow said and disappeared into Slatefur.

"Hi. Sleep well?" she asked as she was making some remedies.

"Yes, fine thanks." She paused. "Do you want me to catch you some fresh kill?" Slatefur shook her head.

"No, I'll get some later. Hey, you know that Riverkit and Talonkit are being made apprentices today and I think that Riverkit's going to be my apprentice." She said

"Wow. That's great Slatefur." Pantherpelt left Slatefur's den to go catch her own prey.

As she was in the forest she saw Jetpaw watching her.

"Do you want something?" she said when he was behind her.

"What? Oh um...no" he said. She turned to face him

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"It's just. You're new." He said awkwardly

"Wasn't Icewish new?"

"Well, yeah but. She was a different colour. I always thought Cloudclan cats were really light. You're as black as me."

"Any other reason?" she prompted.

"Well..." he looked down "Shadowpelt seems to like you more than my mother." Pantherpelt was surprised

"Really?"

"Well, yeah Panther. Actually I don't think he likes my mother at all." She empathised him.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter as long as you're going to show him that YOU are the best warrior-ever." He brightened up.

"Yeah." Then he suddenly realised who he was talking to. "Hey, why am I talking to you?" and left. She sighed and carried on hunting.

**Thanks so much for reading! Really appreciate it!**


	10. Chap8 Pantherpaw's Family

**Next chappie! Good one for Jetpaw, who happens to be my favourite! This is going to be a very long story! Oh, Pantherpelt still calls herself that, even if no-one else does!**

Chapter 8 – Pantherpaw's adopted family

Darkstar's black pelt looked gruff as he had to commend with what he was about to do. Pantherpelt looked up at him, feeling quite smug, but didn't let it show.

"The time has come where Panther is ready to become an apprentice. So I, Darkstar, leader of Nightclan name you Pantherpaw until you receive your warrior name. Which might not happen, you know..." He trailed off at the end, mumbling as he walked away. It was Leaf-bare so she had two seasons to train to become a warrior again.

No one cheered her name, but she didn't care. She wandered over to the apprentice's den and made herself a nest. Jetpaw was there.

"Hey, I suppose you're my equal now." He said. He didn't sound angry or anything though. Pantherpelt just looked at him.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. Hey, when do Riverkit and Talonkit become apprentices?" she asked.

He shrugged. "When they're six moons I suppose. Why?"

"I want someone to look down on." She admitted and he looked at her with understanding.

"That's why we're Nightclan. Our kits look down on the other leaders." He suddenly looked hesitant "Not _our _kits, I mean Nightclan's." He said hurriedly and looked like he just had a horrible image put in his head. "Yuck."

Pantherpelt laughed at him. "In your dreams!"

"In my nightmare, more like. You're, like, as old as my _dad_." He retorted and she left the apprentice's den.

She caught up with Talonmane, the deputy.

"Hey, um, if I'm an apprentice who's my mentor?" she asked. Talonmane looked puzzled.

"Erm, I don't know. I'll issue you one." Her head turned to the nearest warrior in sight, which just happened to be Shadowpelt. "Hey, Shadowpelt, you're Pantherpaw's new mentor. Got that?" She said and left.

_What were the chances? Why Shadowpelt? Why? _She screamed inside her head. He was the last thing she wanted, what with the conflict with Jetpaw.

"Huh." Shadowpelt said as he approached Pantherpaw. "I'm your mentor."

"Yeah, I kinda got that, what with Talonmane just saying it and all." She said and he looked really unimpressed.

"Hey. You can't talk to me like that – I'm your _mentor_." He lent in as he said that last word. "Well I'm sure I'll fit in your practice with Firebreath and Jetpaw's." And he left.

Pantherpelt went into the apprentice's den, looking very depressed.

"What's up?" Jetpaw asked.

"Your dad is my mentor." She said and he looked shocked.

"_Really?" _He was completely taken aback. "Good thing he likes you I guess." He now looked sad.

"Trust me, he doesn't like me." She looked up at him a she said this.

"He likes you more than Blueheart." He said quietly and settled down to go to sleep. Pantherpelt felt sorrow in her heart for him.

As Pantherpelt walked up to Shadow she looked depressed.

"I can't kill Blueheart." She said with a defeated sigh.

"Why not?" he asked but she had a feeling he already knew.

"It would hurt Jetpaw too much."

"You love him?"

Pantherpelt didn't know. "Not as a mate, as a brother." Shadow shook his head.

"No. That's not true. Think about him again." He said and she was confused. She didn't like Jetpaw as a mate.

"How else can you love someone?" she questioned

"As a friend, but you love him more than that." He meowed.

"No. No I don't." She confirmed. Why was he saying these things?

"Check again." He said and she did. When she thought of Jetpaw, she thought of funny, unsecure. She had a need to protect him.

"Nope. Definitely brother love." She was sure. If a shadow could smile, he did it then. His eyes glistened against the misty body.

"Yes." He said and she was now really confused.

"Sorry? Did I miss something?"

"No. You are sure of your love. You must do that with everyone you meet; including your mentor."

"Shadowpelt? I don't love him" She said immediately.

"Ah, but he loves you."

"Err, no he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He loves you for your beauty and strength and will-power, authority. He realises it so hides it." This was the last thing Pantherpelt needed.

"Well isn't that brilliant." She muttered with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey! Wake up!" Jetpaw nudged Pantherpelt awake.

"Why?" She asked sleepily setting her head back down.

"We have training, lazy butt." He said affectionately. She got up slowly, licking herself clean.

"Right then. Let's go!" She said with sleepy enthusiasm. Jetpaw looked at her, really unimpressed.

"They slept a lot in Cloudclan didn't they."

"Nah." She said with a yawn. "But loners can sleep for as long as they like." She trudged out of the den and stretched some more.

"What are we doing first?" She asked Jetpaw.

"Dawn patrol with our mentors." He said, walking in a direction Pantherpelt just noticed that Shadowpelt and Firebreath were in.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Firebreath said, looking angrily at Jetpaw.

"Sorry. I overslept." Pantherpelt muttered, scuffing her paws. She saw Shadowpelt looking at her. She didn't notice anything that looked at all like love in his eyes.

She followed them as they headed into the NightCloud forest [in-between Nightclan and Cloudclan]. Pantherpelt noticed the Nightclan territory was clearly marked, with a rock being the indicator. She sniffed out for any unusual scents and immediately noticed the scent of Jaywing, Whitemist and Honeystar, but it was about two days old.

_They must have gone out looking for me. _She realised. She probably should have felt guilty, but she didn't.

"Cloudclan." She said to the others. She knew that they were testing her, her loyalty. They must've checked this out before.

"Yes. Can you tell who?" Shadowpelt asked, not looking at her.

"Yes: Jaywing, Whitemist and Honeystar." She said; Firebreath looked surprised.

"Honeystar? Why would he be here?" She said, sounding genuinely curious.

"He's my father." She said and they all looked at her.

"Really?" Jetpaw said.

"You're a very powerful cat in Cloudclan then, why did you leave?" Shadowpelt asked.

"I never belonged in Cloudclan." She said, not looking at him. Instead she continued walking. They followed and Shadowpelt and Firebreath went in front.

They finished the Dawn Patrol and Firebreath went to Darkstar's den. Probably to say about her kin.

Pantherpelt went to get some fresh kill for herself, after feeding the elders and medicine cat. She went to eat it by Jetpaw, but he wasn't there so she went next to Tigerheart. He looked surprised.

"Why are you here, Pantherpaw?" He said

"To eat...?" she said

"Yeah, but why next to me?"

"Because Jetpaw's not here." She said and he looked uncomfortable.

"Oh. Yeah of course" He said and continued eating. When she had finished she went over to the nursery. Talonkit and Riverkit were playing with eachother.

"No, I'm Darkstar this time! You're Openstar!" Riverkit complained. They were beautiful.

"Do you want something Pantherpaw?" Thrushcold asked sweetly. Pantherpelt looked up at her.

"Oh, no. I just wondered how old they were." She said

"Well they're six moons in three days." She said, bending down and licking Talonkit affectionately.

"Hey! Mum! Cut it out!" He said and ran away to play again

"Thanks. That's all." Pantherpelt said but Thrushcold stopped her.

"Are you going to have kits?" She asked. Pantherpelt had no idea.

"I don't have a mate." She explained quickly.

"Oh. Really? But I thought you and Shadowpelt were..." She said, sounding confused. Pantherpelt was taken aback.

"What? No!" Pantherpelt said and left hurriedly. She and Shadowpelt weren't together at all. She stormed into the apprentice's den. Jetpaw was there.

"What's up?" He said, sounding a lot like before.

"Thrushcold thought that I and your dad were...you know." She said shrugging her shoulders at the end.

"Yeah. I do." He said and paused. "You know. I really don't mind if you and my dad got together." He said and Pantherpelt stared at him.

"Huh, yeah right. Plus, that would be just weird. I mean, he's your _dad_." She said

"Yeah, but you're nearly the same age as him." He meowed.

"Do you _want _us to get together?" she said

"Well. I want some connection with him." He said looking depressed

"But, that would make me like your mum."

"At least my dad _likes _you."

"Not as much as I like you. Not in THAT way!" she said hurriedly "I love you like a brother. I never want to hurt you." She meowed softer. He looked at her thankfully.

"Thanks." He said and rubbed against her and they fell asleep purring.

**Awww! Sweet! Jetpaw and Pantherpelt are never getting together by the way. Pantherpelt's never getting a mate :[ she's a LONER! Not literally... you know what I mean. This one was quite long. Next chapter, Talonkit and Riverkit become apprentices, huh! One of them is a medicine-cat apprentice to-be! Can you remember which one!**


	11. Chap9 Motherhood

Chapter 9 - Motherhood

_Three days later_

Pantherpelt woke up to the sound of excited running outside. Blinking as the sun's brightness hit her; she wandered out to see Talonkit and Riverkit bouncing up and down. Then she remembered they were to be apprentices today. She smiled at their enthusiasm.

Padding over to the fresh kill pile, she saw Shadowpelt staring at her. She ignored him and picked up a plump looking squirrel.

"Hey, Pantherpaw." She heard Jetpaw call out to her and saw that he was eating too – as far away from Shadowpelt as you could get. She went over to him.

"Hi Jetpaw. Good thing they're becoming apprentices. They need the discipline." She said, moving her head in Talonkit and Riverkit's direction.

"Yeah, but it also means they'll be sleeping with us." Jetpaw said looking solemn. "Hey, it's the gathering in a few days." He said changing the subject.

"I really doubt I'll be going." Pantherpelt meowed taking a bite out of her squirrel.

"You might do. Shadowpelt's going, and so are I and Firebreath."

"But you're clan-born."

"So are you; admittedly not _this _clan-born." Pantherpelt looked at him as he said this.

"Funny, but I'm not going to the gathering. Trust me." She said and finished her squirrel.

"The time has come," Darkstar called out to his clan, "That these kits are to be apprentices, so from now until you receive your warrior name, Talonkit you shall be known as Talonpaw. Tigerheart, you shall mentor Talonpaw." Tigerheart dipped his head at Darkstar and placed his head on Talonpaw's shoulder. Talonpaw licked Tigerheart's shoulder in respect.

"And Riverkit, you shall be known as Riverpaw. Slatefur, the time has come for you to pass on your medicine-cat's knowledge to someone else. You shall mentor Riverpaw."

"Talonpaw! Riverpaw!" The clan called out and Pantherpelt and Jetpaw joined in.

Pantherpelt was just leaving, but Jetpaw stopped her.

"He's announcing who's going to the gathering!" He whispered and Pantherpelt was surprised.

"He does that?" but as Jetpaw had said, Darkstar's voice called out again

"The gathering is in two days, so the cats that are going to it will be:

Me, obviously, Talonmane, of course, Thrushcold, Heatherfrost, Blueheart, and all the mentors and apprentices..."

Pantherpelt felt an excited jolt zip through her. "That includes me!" She whispered to Jetpaw

"...Except Pantherpaw and Shadowpelt. That is all." He said and went back into his den. Pantherpelt's heart sunk. Jetpaw nudged her comfortingly

"Don't worry. You can't stay in camp forever." He said and she nodded.

"We're going to the gathering now." Talonmane called out to Nightclan, and everyone going followed her.

Shadowpelt came up behind Pantherpelt.

"It's your fault I'm not going." He said.

"No, it's Darkstar's." She said back, not looking at him. He sat by her.

"You have no training left for me to teach." He said as the last cat left the clearing.

"What do you want from me?" Pantherpelt said, her voice not wavering.

"I want to bear your kits." He said calmly and she shot her head at him.

"What?" She said her green eyes wide. She couldn't believe she just heard that.

"You are very beautiful." He said and looked her in the eye.

"But _kits_? I don't love you!" She said and walked away.

"What will make you?" He meowed, following her.

"Well..." She said. She wasn't sure. Then suddenly an idea sprang to mind. She could use him. "I want to be a warrior before I become a queen."

Shadowpelt looked like he was thinking hard. "There's nothing I can do about that."

"You're my mentor. You could ask Darkstar."

"Yes, but the fox is not here." He said, like he was musing. Then he looked like he had an idea. "I'm sure I can get a fox to come into that den!" He said, excitedly. Pantherpelt was worried. If she became a warrior, would she _have _to have kits with him? She was sure that he couldn't actually make a fox go into that den.

"Ok then. If you can make me a warrior before green-leaf, I will..." she couldn't believe she was saying this. "Have kits with you." She shook her head.

"Good." Is all Shadowpelt said before leaving.

Pantherpelt had to speak to Shadow, so she went to her den and slept.

"Shadow!" She called out. He appeared.

"Yes?" He said slowly

"Do I really have kits with Shadowpelt?" She asked

"Yes." He said and Pantherpelt stared at him.

"What? I don't want to have kits!"

"But you do." He sounded quite evil when he said that. Pantherpelt paced back and forth.

"No. I will change my future. I will tell Shadowpelt that no matter what he does, I will not have kits with him." She said and ran away to awareness.

The gathering hadn't come back yet, so Pantherpelt raced over to Shadowpelt.

"Shadowpelt!" She hissed. He looked at her.

"Yes?" He said

"I have decided _not _to have kits with you, so now you don't have to get that fox, and we can forget all this."

Shadowpelt stared at her. "Our kits would be beautiful though. We would make a great couple. I know you were jealous of Blueheart at the gathering we met at." He said and it was true, but she didn't love him _now_.

"And anyway, Jetpaw has waited ages to be a warrior. It's his dream."

"No! His dream is to have a better father! Having kits with me does not make you a better father!" She hissed.

"You'll see. Fine. I won't have kits with you. Yet." He said and walked away. Who did he think he was? She didn't like him AT ALL and here he was saying that she'll want to have kits with him. She shook her head and was about to go to her den, when the gathering arrived.

Jetpaw ran over to her.

"Pantherpaw!" He said, still running.

"What?"

"They mentioned you at the gathering! Cloudclan were saying about how you must've been kidnapped by us or Skyclan!"

"What did Darkstar say?"

"Nothing. He was quite clever actually, because Cloudclan asked for Panther_pelt_ and of course you are called Panther_paw_!" He said excitedly.

"That's why I didn't go to the gathering!" Pantherpelt realised and felt a lot better. Then she remembered her talk with Shadowpelt and decided to tell Jetpaw.

"Hey, um. You know your dad?" She started.

"No." He said. "But I do know this selfish cat that claims to be my father."

"Yeah well. He asked to..." She didn't want to say it, but Jetpaw understood.

"Like the mum thing again." He said

"Yeah. I said no, obviously, but then he said he could make us into warriors a lot quicker if I said yes. I wasn't sure then..."

Jetpaw looked thoughtful. "You said no because of me, didn't you?"

Pantherpelt nodded. "There's no way I was going to, with your relationship. You know I love you more."

"But you love him too. Not as much I know, but still love him." Pantherpelt decided not to hide the truth so nodded slowly and weakly.

"Well I think you should." He said and Pantherpelt's eyes flew open.

"What? Really?"

"Well yeah. I mean, as long as you love me more, it just means we're warriors quicker." He said, sounding sure.

"But...he's your _dad_."

"I don't see him as a father, actually. Just another cat. Just about." He meowed.

"You know it wouldn't mean anything, don't you." Pantherpelt checked.

"Yes. I know Shadowpelt. He'll never even claim them." Jetpaw said

"But, they'll be like your brothers and sisters, and well...I kind of feel like your sister."

"Me too, but really, I'll just be happy we're warriors and my dad will stop bugging you."

Pantherpelt realised it was true. As much as she _really _didn't want Shadowpelt's kits, at least then he would leave her alone.

"Ok then. Shall I tell him?" Pantherpelt asked hesitantly and Jetpaw nodded.

Pantherpelt stepped outside and saw Shadowpelt there. Waiting.

"All right then Shadowpelt. You make me and Jetpaw into warriors." She said.

"And you'll have kits with me?" He asked, looking fake innocent.

"Yes, but I won't be your mate. You won't claim them, they will never know who their father is." She said spitting.

"It's better that way. I tried to do that with Jetpaw, but Blueheart shouted it about everywhere." He looked at her. "You will fight the fox by six days." He said and left.

It was done. She hated it though. She was definitely attracted to him, but she didn't want her kits to grow up like that. Without a father.

"Did you tell him?" Jetpaw asked when she was inside.

"Yes."

**He he! I said she wouldn't have a mate, didn't say anything about kits! So tense! I'm excited! Don't worry; Pantherpelt will be leader some day. Going to be a long book. after she's had her kits, she becomes leader soon!**


	12. Chap10 Panthercloud

Chapter 10 – Panthercloud

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the High-rock for a clan meeting." Pantherpelt heard Darkstar call. She was already in the clearing with Jetpaw. Once everyone had joined together, Darkstar continued.

"Although we all only expect new warriors in Green-Leaf, it has come to my attention that Pantherpaw and Jetpaw are ready to become warriors and, surprisingly, there seems to be a fox in Warrior-Acceptance-Cave [The mother fox's cave]. He seems fierce enough, so I have agreed that they may attempt Warriorship today."

Excited murmurings filled the clearing as Nightclan talked about this new fox. Pantherpelt knew that she and Jetpaw were ready to become warriors.

"Pantherpaw and Jetpaw, do you wish to become warriors today?" Darkstar asked

"I do." Pantherpelt called.

"I do." Jetpaw called after.

"Then, in the power of me, I summon your mentors to escort you to Warrior-Acceptance-Cave. There I wish all the luck in coming back." Darkstar looked very evil as he said this.

Firebreath and Shadowpelt walked into the forest and Pantherpelt and Jetpaw followed. They walked for about two minutes when Firebreath stopped.

They had reached a small clearing where there was a fox's den. They could scent a male fox. The pathway to the den was engraved with paw steps, all from previous Nightclan cats.

Pantherpelt and Jetpaw stepped forward, their paws fitting into the ones embedded in the ground, until they were standing just outside the fox den.

"You may go inside. We will wait for you here. Good luck." Firebreath said calmly.

As they went inside, they could smell the reek of fox. Pantherpelt felt that at other times, she would have joked with Jetpaw about the fox needing to wash itself, but not now, because, as well as the scent of fox, there was also the scent of fear. It was coming from Jetpaw.

They carried on until they heard a snarl. A pair of small amber eyes came into their view. It wasn't dark, but the fox's brown fur camouflaged against the sandy walls.

"Right. Lets go." Jetpaw said and lunged at the fox with a hiss.

Pantherpelt followed his lead, raking the fox's flank while Jetpaw dug his claws into the fox's shoulders. The fox let out a yelp, but Pantherpaw just scratched harder. Blood poured onto her paws as she ripped through the skin.

The fox lunged at her and took a bite at her leg. She yowled in pain, letting her back leg limp down. Jetpaw saw this and aimed for the fox's neck. While he was trying to get a grip, Pantherpelt gathered enough strength to knock the fox's legs down.

The fox fell down and Jetpaw managed to take a good bite at its neck. Blood came gushing out from it, and the fox went limp.

They didn't let their guard down. Pantherpelt scratched at it some more, but then realised the fox was truly dead.

They had done it.

They came out, Pantherpelt was limping and Jetpaw had taken a bad scratch at his shoulder, but apart from that and being completely out of breath, they were ok.

"Good job. I'll just check the fox is truly dead." Shadowpelt said and went inside. He came out in a few seconds. "Nice. Let's get you to Slatefur."

"Ok, Riverpaw, what do we do to stop bleeding." Slatefur asked Riverpaw.

"Cob-webs." Riverpaw answered.

"Good! Now go and..." Slatefur continued but Pantherpelt wasn't listening.

"We're going to be warriors!" Jetpaw said excitedly.

"Yeah! I hope you get a good warrior name!" Pantherpelt said, just as enthusiastic

"Me too. I want it to be something dark and mysterious like, Jetshadow or Jetmist."

"Don't you want it awesome and strong though, like Jetlash or Jetice?"

Jetpaw thought about this. "Either, I guess."

"Ok, you're done." Slatefur said to them.

"Thanks." Pantherpelt said. Her leg felt absolutely fine.

They left the medicine-cat den to go the clearing. A clan meeting was being called.

"...For a clan meeting!" Darkstar called. Once everyone had settled down he carried on.

"Pantherpaw and Jetpaw have come back from their fight against the fox. They won. So I now shall name them warriors. Jetpaw step forward." Darkstar said and Jetpaw did.

"Jetpaw, you have proved yourself warrior worthy and I call upon Starclan to look down on you as I give you your warrior name. Jetpaw, from now on you shall be known as Jetfrost. Nightclan appreciates your courage and loyalty and welcome you as a full time warrior."

"Jetfrost! Jetfrost!" The whole clan called out his name, but Pantherpelt was the loudest. When everyone was quiet Darkstar continued.

"Pantherpaw step forward." Pantherpelt did. "Pantherpaw, you have shown Nightclan that you are ready to become a warrior, but for a final moon, you must uphold the name Panthercloud until we are sure of your loyalty." Pantherpelt nodded but to her surprise everyone started cheering.

"Panthercloud! Panthercloud!" The clan called and Pantherpelt felt hot and embarrassed.

"You shall sleep with the elders." Darkstar said before leaving.

"Congratulations Jetfrost! Great name - awesome _and _mysterious!" Pantherpelt said to Jetfrost.

"Yeah! I love it! You'll get your warrior name in only a moon!" Jetfrost said with enthusiasm, but of course he didn't know that she would have to fight the one she loves most. She loved Jetfrost the most.

Pantherpelt returned at dusk, after going out with Shadowpelt. She went into the elder's den. Darkheart was there.

Pantherpelt looked at him. She could tell he used to be handsome. His black pelt was now not so well groomed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked him. He smiled at her.

"Yes thanks." He said and she headed outside again. She picked up a very yummy looking mouse and took it back to him.

"There you go. Anything else?" She said as she dropped the mouse.

"Nah. I'll be just fine." He said and started eating. Pantherpelt chose a nice place to sleep, and then left to go see Jetfrost. He was in the warrior's den, talking to Heatherfrost.

"Hey! Jetfrost, can I talk to you." Pantherpelt said to him.

"Sure." He said and went outside. "Shadowpelt returned to the warrior's den." Jetfrost said.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that, you know..." Pantherpelt said awkwardly and he did.

"Yeah, I do." He said

"So! You and Heatherfrost! It works, Jetfrost, Heatherfrost." Pantherpelt changed the subject and Jetfrost went hot with embarrassment

"We're not _together_. We're just friends." He said, but he scuffed his paws while saying this.

"Yeah right, you know you like her!" Pantherpelt teased

"Well...yeah but nothing at the moment." He said and Pantherpelt smiled.

"Just, when you're sure about you guys, tell her." She advised and he smiled at her.

"I will. Thanks Panthercloud." He said and went back inside. Pantherpelt went to the elder's den too.

**Evil Shadowpelt! Bet you didn't expect that to happen! Ha ha ha!**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! Bye!**

**xx**


	13. Chap11 Frosting

Chapter 10 - Frosting

A moon later

"Panthercloud. Please come into the clearing." Darkstar called and Pantherpelt obeyed. She was now pregnant, but not heavily so. It showed though.

"Panthercloud, in order to receive your full warrior name you must prove your loyalty to the clan by fighting the one you love most. Normally this would be easy, but it appears that the one you love most is in Nightclan." He eyed Shadowpelt. Pantherpelt had tried to keep it a secret, but most cats thought that Shadowpelt or Jetfrost were the father of her kits. Darkstar obviously thought Shadowpelt.

"We would like to bring a cat from Cloudclan over here but you don't seem to love them. So we are left with a dilemma." He stopped and Pantherpelt waited patiently. "Talonmane and I have decided that you shall give up one of your kits." Everyone in the clan gasped, including Pantherpelt.

"To die?" She asked with her eyes wide

"No. To another queen." Darkstar answered.

"But there isn't one." Pantherpelt pointed out.

"Not in this clan, and obviously we wouldn't give a kit to another clan, so we have decided..." He cleared his throat. "You, Panthercloud, shall go to the two-leg place. You shall give them one of your kits and never know of that kit again." Darkstar announced. Panthercloud dipped her head in respect.

"If that is what I must do to prove my loyalty. But, surely not giving them up is loyal. They are Nightclan cats, and knowing that I objected to our clan's kits being given up is loyalty enough. I will fight for Nightclan; I am fighting now against you for Nightclan cats." Pantherpelt looked up at Darkstar. "Isn't that loyal?" The whole clan held their breath.

"I...suppose." Darkstar cleared his throat again "Yes. That is surely loyal enough. Panthercloud, you shall go down in Nightclan history for that speech." Darkstar left then.

The whole clan erupted into cheers. Jetfrost ran up to her and nudged her affectionately. Pantherpelt heard someone say

"Told you. They're Jetfrost's kits!"

Pantherpelt saw Shadowpelt looking moody and heading into the warriors' den.

"So, when do I get my new name?" Pantherpelt asked Jetfrost.

"Soon. I hope." He said and just then Darkstar came out again. The whole clan quietened down again.

"Ah yes. Well. Panthercloud. You have proved your loyalty to Nightcloud, your strength and your reasoning skills." He added with amusement. "Therefore I am proud to give you your full warrior name. Panthercloud, from this day on you shall be known as Pantherpelt. Nightclan are proud to call you a warrior." He said and the whole clan called out her _real _name.

"Pantherpelt! Pantherpelt!" Everyone cheered. Pantherpelt looked around and was happy. She knew this was were she belonged. No-one was wary of her, everyone her equal.

She padded over to the warriors' den but Slatefur stopped her.

"You're living in the nursery now. Pantherpelt." Pantherpelt loved her name being used and so obliged without fuss.

Half a moon later and Pantherpelt was joined by Heatherfrost in the nursery.

It was no secret who the father of Heatherfrost's kits were. When Jetfrost had found out she was pregnant he ran and told everyone. Pantherpelt first, of course. She was so happy for him.

But there was Heatherfrost. Plodding in, still looking beautiful with her heather coloured fur.

"Hi Pantherpelt." She said sweetly.

"Hey Heatherfrost." Pantherpelt replied as Heatherfrost sat down. She examined Pantherpelt's huge belly.

"Your kits will be here any time soon." She noticed. Pantherpelt looked fondly down at her belly.

"Yeah." Pantherpelt said and lied down to sleep.

****HALF A MOON LATER!****

"Congratulations. Three healthy kits." Slatefur said as Pantherpelt looked down at her kits. She was exhausted, but it was worth it. She started licking them all. Jetfrost and Heatherfrost were looking down at them too.

"They're beautiful." Jetfrost admired

"All so dark!" Heatherfrost said as she noticed that two of them were pitch black and one was a dark grey.

"What are you calling them?" Jetfrost asked

"This one is Dark-kit." Pantherpelt said pointing to the completely black one. "Because of my 'argument' with Darkstar. This one is Jaykit." She said pointing to the dark grey one.

"Why Jaykit?" Heatherfrost asked

"Oh. Memories." Pantherpelt said with a smile. "And this one," She pointed to the black she-cat with a blue left back paw. "Is Frostkit. Because of my brother and his mate."

Everyone smiled at that. It looked a lot like Jetfrost with it's blue paw.

"They're wonderful names." Jetfrost said, rubbing Pantherpelt and purring. "Now sleep." And she did.

**I hope you get why the grey one's called Jaykit! XD**

**What about the chapter name Frosting? That one's harder. Not a very long chapter, but full of stuff!**

**-Hollymist**


	14. Alliances 2

**Right! So much has happened that I decided I need to tell you where all the cats are at the moment! People were getting confused because the beginning bit of Cloudclan is the same, but the rest is different, trust me! I update my version of this list all the time, but you poor Fanfictioners have to try and memorise it! _Take special note of the new Nightclan warriors!_ Some new random cats in other clans.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Oh, also, bit stuck on what Riverpaw's new name should be...anyone got any ideas?**

A panther's black pelt will cover the honeymoon and stars, the clouds will turn black and the night shall last forever...

_**Alliances 2**_

**Cloudclan**

**Leader: **

Honeystar, honey-coloured tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **

Tallmoar, blue she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **

Hawktalon, tawny coloured she-cat with large claws

**Warriors:**

Thornreed, brown tom

Wetbelly, white tom with blue underbelly

Mistcloud, grey she-cat

Dawnfeather, pretty brown tabby she-cat

Cloudstalker, pure white tom

Friskdew, pale grey tom

Jaywing, handsome greyish tom, with white left ear

Pouncetail, tortoiseshell she-cat

Heatherwing, heather coloured she-cat (Mentor to Honeypaw)

Whitemist, pure white she-cat with green eyes

Reedsun, brown tom

Flamefeather, ginger tom

Bluepelt, blue she-cat

Icefoot, pure white she-cat (mentor to Cloudpaw)

Silverdawn, blue she-cat

Moonvalley, pretty dark grey she-cat with indigo eyes

Icelily, white she-cat with yellow eyes

Greypelt, grey tom with white flecks and black stripes with dark blue eyes

Leafmeadow, pretty tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Echohollow, misty blue tom with light blue eyes

Moarsebracken, Brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Mouseforest, handsome grey tom with blue eyes

Opalshine, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

Cloverdawn, stunningly beautiful light tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty green eyes

**Apprentices**

Cloudpaw, white fluffy she-cat

Honeypaw, dark blonde tom

**Queens**

Dewtail, very pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Jaywing's kits (Rosekit, Amberkit and Shinekit)

Rosefrost, white she-cat with brown underbelly. Mother of Friskdew's kits (Splashkit and Heatherkit)

**Elders**

Mousefrost, grey she-cat

Ravenstorm, black tom with grey underbelly

Gorsewhisker, white tom

**Nightclan**

**Leader**

Darkstar, black tom, with ice-blue eyes

**Deputy**

Talonmane, tawny coloured she-cat

**Medicine-cat**

Slatefur, grey she-cat with lighter patches

**Warriors**

Shadowpelt, black tom

Firebreath, flame coloured she-cat

Tigerheart, brown tabby tom

Pantherpelt, jet black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Nightcloud, white and black tom

Blueheart, blue she-cat

Thrushcold, dark grey she-cat

Jetfrost, black tom with blue patch on his left paw

Heatherfrost, heather coloured she-cat with darker patches

Jayscorch, handsome grey tom with startlingly green eyes

Darkmist, black tom with ice blue eyes

Frostshadow, very pretty black she-cat with blue left back paw and blue eyes

Pantherfrost, pretty dark grey she-cat with lighter patches and green eyes

Icewind, handsome short-haired light grey tom with blue eyes

Ravenheart, pretty black she-cat with white patch on her chest and orange, almost red eyes

Crescentmoon, handsome black tom with a silver chest and green eyes

Singedheart, black tom with red patches on his face and indigo eyes

**Apprentices**

Riverpaw, blue she-cat with dark indigo eyes (medicine-cat apprentice)

**Queens**

**Elders **

Darkheart, black tom

**Skyclan**

**Leader**

Openstar, cream coloured she-cat

**Deputy**

Bluecloud, blue tom

**Medicine-cat**

Starnight, black she-cat

**Warriors**

Lightpelt, cream coloured tom

Wishsong, tortoiseshell she-cat

Echomoar, grey tom

Mistwhisper, dark grey she-cat

Jayswoop, blue tom

Swallowshine, pretty light brown she-cat

Eaglecloud, tawny tom

Reedhoney, reddish yellow tom

Thrushglide, pretty brown tabby she-cat

Marshopen, brown she-cat

Meadowheart, pretty golden she-cat

Vallymarsh, Handsome light tom

**Apprentices**

Skypaw, blue she-cat

Fernpaw, cream she-cat

**Queens**

Mistwhisper, dark grey she-cat. Mother of Echomoar's kits (Hollowkit and Riverkit)

**Elders**

Riversong


	15. Chap12 Exile

**The first bit's going to confuse you! It gets REALLY intense!**

Chapter 12 - Exile

_Ages later. Heatherfrost's and Pantherpelt's kits are warriors._

Pantherstar looked out at her clan. It was thriving.

Kits were everywhere, almost out numbering the warriors. The fresh kill pile was as high as a cat's shoulders.

She stepped down and her mate walked up to her. "Pantherstar." He said affectionately, his green eyes blazing.

"Is anything wrong?" Pantherstar asked calmly as she continued walking.

"No, not at all. Our kits are fine warriors now and the clan is the best it's ever been with you leader."

"Excellent. Nothing to report?" She asked and sat down. He copied her.

"Well, Blueheart has gone into the nursery." He said

"Whose kits are they?" She asked, looking at him with genuine interest

"Tigerheart's." He said and Pantherstar nodded. That made sense.

"You know, I heard that Skyclan are weak at the moment." Her mate said and she flicked her head at him.

"Really?" She mused. They could attack. They had a prey rich area near in the NightSky forest and they needed prey when Leafbare came.

"Yes. I think we should attack. In fact, I'll call a meeting now."

Pantherstar hopped onto the HighRock. "Clan meeting!" She called and all of her cats watched her intensely.

"We are attacking Skyclan." She started clearly and all the cats looked happy and blood thirsty at once. "All warriors shall go except Darkmist, Nightcloud and Tigerheart. They will guard the camp." The three looked unhappy but still kept their heads raised, holding Pantherstar's gaze.

They all left and got into the battle immediately.

Pantherstar felt adrenaline rush through her as she bit her neck into Bluecloud's neck and flung her at a stone wall. Bluecloud made a sickening thud as she hit it. Blood gushed out of Bluecloud's body and covered Pantherstar's paws.

For a moment Pantherstar could only stare, stare at what she had become, but then she realised all her problems in life and continued to fight.

She was so angry and upset that she attacked everyone, even Nightclan. She realized that she was going crazy and pinned down her mate. He looked up at her.

"I don't love you." He said and her head started to ring. He smiled and looked evil.

"I...don't...love you." He said again, dragging out each painful word. Pantherstar tried to claw him but she couldn't.

She loved him, but he didn't love her. She took herself off him and immediately fell to the ground. He stood over her looking down in disgrace.

"Your sister." Is all he said, but it was enough. Enough to make Pantherstar so mad that she screamed and started clawing at herself. She wanted to die, die now!

"Kill me!" She screamed her eyes wide with madness. "Kill me now! I can't take it!" She tried to calm down enough to speak to him.

"Crescentmoon... I hate you!" She said as it was now true. He had hurt her too much for any love to be left inside her. "I...HATE YOU!" She screamed it now and scratched at him before he left her dying.

"Ow! Watch it Pantherfrost!" Pantherfrost's sister called. Pantherfrost looked up as she blinked into reality.

"Oh. Sorry Ravenheart." She said guiltily as she saw scratch marks on her sister's flank.

"Don't worry, I don't mind as long as you haven't damaged my kits." Ravenheart said and started licking herself. You could just about tell she was pregnant, but only if you knew she was already.

Pantherfrost stepped out into the sun and lied down, feeling glum.

It was several minutes before she noticed Pantherpelt speaking rapidly to Talonmane. They looked worried. Pantherfrost wanted to know what they were talking about, but Jetfrost stopped her as Pantherfrost headed towards them.

"Hey. Top secret that stuff. Just the deputy and your aunt know about that." Her father said and looked into her eyes with realisation.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and sat down as she did.

"How long was it till you and Heatherfrost became mates?" Pantherfrost asked innocently. Jetfrost looked like he was remembering something hard.

"Oh, well. We were close friends for about a moon, then mates, and then another moon later she became pregnant with you, Icewind and Ravenheart. Why?" Her father said and Pantherfrost looked up at him.

"I like someone, but they don't like me." She said and Jetfrost looked down sadly.

"I know about that already." He looked uncomfortable. "I hate it." And Pantherfrost was surprised.

"Why?"

"You and your sister were so close! Both so beautiful, then _he _came along and ruined it." Jetfrost said darkly.

"It's not his fault." Pantherfrost said protectively, though she didn't know why.

"I know. He can't help having she-cats swooning over him. You know, he's in the same position as you." He said and Pantherfrost stared at him

"No he's not."

"Well, his brother is. He really likes you, but you're too busy being glum about his brother. Think about that." Jetfrost said and left. Pantherfrost thought about this. It was a good thought.

(Pantherpelt)

"Pantherpelt, I need to talk." Talonmane said hurriedly. She and Pantherpelt had become close ever since Darkstar had fallen ill.

"Is Darkstar ok?" Pantherpelt asked worriedly

"No. He's on his last life. Slatefur is doing all she can, but he's still dying. He told me that his time is almost up." Talonmane added quietly

"No!" Pantherpelt said and then quickly lowered her voice. "What is he ill with?" She asked hurriedly.

"Some sort of two-leg thing that he drank from the river. We don't know what it is." All hope was lost. Two-leg things were beyond the clans. Still, there must be a way.

"Slatefur has already talked to Starclan hasn't she." It wasn't question. Talonmane nodded solemnly. "Then...comfort him. Give him poppy seeds." They both had a silent understanding. They both had buried the fact it was over for him, saying it out loud was like a lift of their chest.

"Yes." Talonmane said and turned to go but Pantherpelt stopped him.

"Hey, could you do me a favour?" Pantherpelt asked. Talonmane nodded.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"You know Shadowpelt? I think he's getting a bit old and Darkheart is getting very lonely." Pantherpelt suggested casually and Talonmane smirked.

"Nice try, but he's got a few more seasons in him." She said and left.

Pantherpelt spied Shadowpelt then. He was talking, no, arguing with Tigerheart. Blueheart was behind Tigerheart.

Pantherpelt pricked her ears.

"Shadowpelt, face it. You had your chance." Tigerheart growled and Shadowpelt seemed just as angry, though it looked funny as Tigerheart was much bigger.

"No! I was first! You're just...spare keys!" Shadowpelt said and Tigerheart stepped forward, his fur rising along his back and his amber eyes glared with pure anger. Pantherpelt felt a prick of fear suddenly.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tigerheart growled incredibly loudly and smashed his huge paws against Shadowpelt. Shadowpelt flew into the clearing. He was conscious, but looked shaky.

"Hey! Tigerheart! STOP!" Pantherpelt called as she ran towards them.

Suddenly Shadowpelt scratched harshly at Tigerheart and he yowled before smacking him again.

"STOP!" Pantherpelt shouted but it was too late. They were in a full throttle battle. All the clan were here to watch. About half a minute had passed and none had backed down.

Jetfrost flung himself between them. "**STOP!**" He screeched so loudly they both stopped.

Tigerheart and Shadowpelt were both breathing heavily with many scratch marks.

Talonmane was already there.

"What's this about?" She asked loudly and demandingly

"He just stole my mate!" Shadowpelt shouted accusingly and hissed at Tigerheart. Pantherpelt stared at him. _Mate? Blueheart?_

Blueheart looked at him demandingly. "I am NOT your mate." She said and stepped forward.

"Oh, don't play games. Yes you are. It took you moons of begging before I agreed to have kits with you, now look. Pretending that you don't love me." He said bitterly.

Tigerheart looked furious. "Times change. Maybe you were considered a player before you went and had kits with cats who hate you." He was clearly talking about Pantherpelt. He could have said a lot worse though, so Pantherpelt was appreciative.

"You are the worst father, you know that. All Blueheart wanted was a family and you took it away from her." It was Jetfrost now. Heatherfrost looked sadly at him. "Let her have one now." He continued.

"With _him_? He's worthless. They would have ugly kits." Shadowpelt said looking down on them.

Blueheart stepped forward again.

"That's all you care about isn't it? It's ok that their father hates them, that neither parent wanted them that they were an accident because they're pretty. It's not like that. You shouldn't care what your kits look like." It was a wonderful speech.

"How about you have pretty kits with me then old Tiger here pretends to be their father. I wouldn't care." Shadowpelt proposed and everyone gasped. Blueheart closed her eyes like she was trying to teach a kit.

"That's your problem. You don't care. Anyway it's too late. I'm already expecting Tigerheart's kits." Tigerheart looked at her fondly and surprisingly. He obviously didn't know this.

"Fine." Shadowpelt spat and left the clearing into the forest that lead to two-leg place. He didn't come back.

Everyone was silent.

Talonmane broke it by saying. "Shadowpelt has left willingly but, if he should come back he is to be informed that he is exiled forever." Everyone looked happier and agreed with each other about the same thing.

Pantherpelt went up to Blueheart and Tigerheart. They were rubbing each other.

"Thanks." Pantherpelt said simply

"Why?" Tigerheart asked confused

"I hate that my kits' father is that awful beast. You could have said so much about that, but you didn't. I love my kits so much and they would be so embarrassed about that. I would hate knowing that about my family." Pantherpelt and quietened at the end. Tigerheart and Blueheart smiled.

"You're a great mother. You're worth both parents put together." Blueheart said and Pantherpelt felt better.

"He lied you know. Shadowpelt said you would have ugly kits but he doesn't realise that family affects beauty in a way that your kits will be stunningly beautiful." Blueheart looked at Tigerheart with love.

"I know." She said and Pantherpelt left.

**Huh! Shadowpelt's left! What will happen to him? When will Darkstar die? I'm sure you think that Pantherpelt will be deputy but, I have a few tricks up my sleeve...**

**Expect the unexpected! No, wait that makes the unexpected expected and the expected unexpected. Hmmm...**

**Prepare to be totally surprised at what happens! I'll try very hard not to drag it on though. I'm getting bored myself!**

**-Hollymist xx****HHuHuidao;f**


	16. Chap13 Unlucky

**Right, REALLY long chapter here! And thanks for everyone's lovely comments! XD Bit of trouble last chapter with me repeating it, but it's sorted now ;D ha I said about a twist last chappie...or was it the one before that? Anyway here is that chapter with that twist!**

**Oh, just a note, when this story is finished, I'm doing another one on Ravenheart and Pantherfrost (remember them?) they have a whole story of their own, but I want to concentrate on Pantherpelt at the mo ;] I haven't thought of a name for that story, but I will have by the end of this one!**

Chapter 13 – unlucky

_A few moon rises later. Darkstar is still on his last life._

Pantherpelt padded across the clearing to meet Slatefur and Darkstar who were both in the leader's den.

"You asked for me?" She said to Darkstar, who was lying on the ground looking so ill that it hurt Pantherpelt.

"Yes. Pantherpelt, seven moon rises before your arrival, I received a prophecy. I don't know who it was from, even now, but it said that you were to outshine your father, Honeystar and make Nightclan great." His voice was a mere croak. Pantherpelt didn't think of the prophecy in that way. Not destroying her father, but outshining him.

"This would of course require you to become leader, but I'm not sure if you're ready to become deputy just yet, so I have decided to let Starclan decide. Tonight, the night I will die, you shall go with Talonmane to the Moonhollow [their Moonpool] and ask Starclan." His voice was so weak.

"No, you can't die tonight! You're the best leader ever!" Pantherpelt said, her eyes going misty

"Ha. I once had a prophecy. It said 'The stars will go out and darkness shall rule the night'. Had everyone panicking." He turned to face her. "Then I had another; 'thirst shall put out the stars and the night will be brighter than ever.' That tells me that even when I die, Nightclan will be powerful."

Pantherpelt didn't understand how he got those meanings from the prophecy, but he trusted his judgement.

"If Starclan choose me, I will base everything I do on you." Pantherpelt promised. "You mustn't worry about Nightclan, for with you in Starclan, we can't go wrong." She said and placed her head on his shoulder. "Starclan be with you."

She then turned slowly and left. Talonmane met her outside.

"Did he tell you? About the Moonhollow?" She asked.

"Yes. By the way, you'll make an excellent leader." Pantherpelt meowed and Talonmane smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that." And she left.

Pantherpelt went hunting; she needed to take her mind of things.

As she crept along the Nightcloud forest, she suddenly scented something. She pricked her head up and smelt again. It was Cloudclan.

Well hidden in the dark, she spied Dawnfeather standing alone. Her blue pelt camouflaged herself a bit but Pantherpelt could see her.

"Dawnfeather!" Pantherpelt hissed and went towards her old den mate

"Pantherpelt?" Dawnfeather asked, moving her head around as if trying to see her. Pantherpelt came out of the shadows

"What are you doing here?" Pantherpelt asked in shock

"Well erm..." Dawnfeather cleared her throat "Honeystar issued me to tell you of Cloudclan's current state." She had clearly been practicing this on her way.

"Why?" Pantherpelt asked, completely confused.

"Well, he says it's because you're his daughter, but Whitemist will say it's in spite of her and some clan members say it's to try and bring you back to Cloudclan."

"Why would Honeystar do something in spite of Whitemist? They're my parents!"

"Yes, but, about a moon ago they split up." Dawnfeather confessed and Pantherpelt was shocked.

"Wow. My parents? But, anyway, how would telling me Cloudclan's current state make Whitemist angry?" She meowed and Dawnfeather looked embarrassed.

"Well. Honeystar wanted to say that you have new siblings on their way."

"Whose are they?"

"Honeystar's and..." Dawnfeather hesitated "Silverdawn's." She said at last and Pantherpelt nearly died of shock.

"_Silverdawn?_" She couldn't believe it. Silverdawn was with Reedsun not _her father_!

"Yeah." Dawnfeather looked guilty. "I'm so sorry."

Pantherpelt composed herself. "Don't worry." She took a deep breath. "What happened to Reedsun?" She asked and Dawnfeather looked guiltier still.

"We don't exactly know. He kind of just...was gone." She said and Pantherpelt felt sorry for him.

"Well. I would go too. You guys better sort yourselves out." She said and looked into Dawnfeather's eyes. Pantherpelt had a feeling she wasn't getting the whole story. There had to be a way to trick Dawnfeather into telling her everything. Pantherpelt racked her brain.

"And, is that affecting Skyclan?" She asked and Dawnfeather looked at her confused

"What has it got to do with Skyclan?" she asked blankly

"Well, didn't you know? About...Skyclan, and how..." Pantherpelt said but then stopped. "I can't tell you." She said and pursed her lips. She started to turn but Dawnfeather stopped her.

"Wait! Tell me!" She called and ran towards Pantherpelt. "What about Skyclan?"

"No, don't worry. Honeystar will know. I guess it's just with all the confusion at the moment that he hasn't told you." She said and continued walking. Dawnfeather looked like she was thinking hard.

"But...um, would he have told us anyway? Aw, c'mon tell me what it is!" Dawnfeather begged

"No, I can't tell you something like that when your clan's in that state!" Pantherpelt continued walking. You could almost see the clearing now.

"But, it doesn't affect me." Dawnfeather prompted

"It will affect the whole clan if just one cat knows. Trust me." Pantherpelt dragged on. Dawnfeather had always been curious and she looked like she was about to do something against her better judgement.

"Ok. The clan isn't like that at all. We just all want you back, especially Honeystar and Hawktalon. Reedsun is still there with Silverdawn. Now can you tell me! Please!" Dawnfeather confessed and begged. Pantherpelt remembered that her father and his medicine-cat knew about the prophecy.

"Well. You lied to me. You had me worried, but not enough to go back. I belong in Nightclan and always will. Cloudclan act sweet and innocent, but you hate me, just you fear me more. You know what death I will bring. Well, guess what. I'm staying in Nightclan and I lied about Skyclan. You idiot, you revealed a secret for your own desire. Cloudclan should be ashamed of you." She said and turned to go back. Dawnfeather went back also; slowly and ashamed of herself.

Pantherpelt picked up a mouse on her way back, thinking about what just happened. It was nearly moon-fall now and Pantherpelt remembered about the Moonhollow.

She went over to Darkstar's den, to remind Talonmane about it.

As she stepped slowly in she saw that Darkstar was only just breathing. His black fur was harsh and uneven from not being groomed. His eyes were sticky and closed and his mouth was hanging open with his tongue sticking out. Pantherpelt padded slowly towards him. He smelt awful; like crow-food.

"Hi Pantherpelt." Talonmane said who was sitting next to Darkstar. She looked sad as her eyes glanced towards Pantherpelt. "He hasn't got much time left."

"I am so sorry. I know he was like a father to you." Pantherpelt said softly and quietly. She bent her head down to touch Darkstar's shoulder.

"We shall all remember you, Darkstar. You shall live forever in our souls and minds and hearts." She whispered. She was about to cry but composed herself. "We need to go to the Moonhollow." She said her voice a quiver.

"Yes, but. What if he dies when we're there? I want to stay for his last minutes." Talonmane meowed and Pantherpelt understood.

"I know. We shall wait." Pantherpelt agreed and lied down next to Darkstar.

About half an hour later and Talonmane finally admitted,

"He's gone." Her voice breaking.

Pantherpelt looked at Darkstar. He was cold and not breathing - the stench was even stronger now. He was definitely dead.

"We shall help Darkheart bury him." Pantherpelt said. "I'll tell everyone." Talonmane just nodded.

"Nightclan!" Pantherpelt called out. The clan gathered round. She had expected the clan to question her position, but they seemed to know.

"Talonmane and I bring bad news. Darkstar is...dead." She managed to spit it out and the clan all gasped – not with surprise, but with remorse. "Talonmane will go tonight with Slatefur and..." Should she mention her? What will they think? If they ask, she'll say it was Darkstar's wish. "...me to receive her nine lives." She said and murmurs rose among the clan.

"Why are you going?" Someone was brave enough to shout out.

"Darkstar personally asked me." Pantherpelt said and more murmurs occurred, but no questions. Pantherpelt turned and stepped down from the High rock to Darkheart who was waiting.

"Do you want me and Talonmane to help you bury Darkstar?" She asked him and he smiled

"Yes, thank-you."

They went up to his den. Talonmane had shifted him into an easier position. "Right, he's ready. We'll put him by the stream first, so everyone can sit vigil for him."

"Ok." Darkheart agreed and they all moved him. His body was heavy and limp. Pantherpelt remembered her argument with him about her kits. She looked down at one of his eyes that were still open. The gleam and shimmer had gone from it; instead it was white and sticky. Sorrow in their hearts, they placed him next to the stream. They all looked down on him as the clan came to gather round him.

"He will always be remembered." Firebreath said quietly and Talonmane nodded. Pantherpelt lied down, her nose touching his flank and closed her eyes. She remembered him, his surprisingly young voice, how he had been so unimpressed when she had first come to Nightclan. Now, he was gone forever.

They all sat vigil that night, and when the sun rose Talonmane nudged Pantherpelt. "Let's go." She said quietly. Pantherpelt nodded and got up silently. Talonmane went to get Slatefur and soon they were ready.

"Slatefur, why can't I go?" Riverpaw asked.

"Because apprentices don't go on this journey." Slatefur answered and they left.

They arrived at the MoonHollow. It was an empty tree, with a flat stone in the centre. When they moon shined overhead, the stone shone a bright white colour. This was Pantherpelt's first time there, and it took her breath away.

The MoonHollow was big enough for about five cats, so they all fitted in easily. When they were all lying down Slatefur explained to Pantherpelt what to do.

"When the stone glows, like it did a few seconds ago, put your front paws and chin on it and you'll fall asleep." She meowed and Pantherpelt nodded.

It was only about half a minute later when it shone again, so Pantherpelt did as Slatefur had said. It was freezing for her pads and chin, but she fell asleep almost immediately.

When she opened her eyes, she was in the leader's den. It wasn't empty; it had Darkstar sitting there with a cat she couldn't name.

"No Darkstar." She said as if it closed the conversation, and then noticed Pantherpelt. "Hello child. My name is Crowstar." She was beautiful: A dark cinnamon colour with lighter honey points and deep olive eyes.

"Hello Crowstar. Were you Nightclan leader before Darkstar?" Pantherpelt asked after she had bowed her head in respect.

Crowstar smiled "Yes I was, about four cats before, but the thing about me is that I was a loner. I was called Crow. I had wandered from my mother, being sick of her, and found the clans. The leader at that point was Blazestar, he took me in and made me do all the things you had to do. My name was Crow, Crowpaw, Crowstray, Crowheart and finally Crowstar. It was long before I was leader, but I was leader for a long time. I am in your position nearly, but I never had a prophecy."

Pantherpelt was confused about why she was telling her this, "So, am I not going to be deputy?"

"I thought about it. If I had a prophecy and was made deputy earlier, _the incident _might not have happened." Crowstar shuddered at the words _the incident_.

"What was _the incident_?" Pantherpelt asked, intrigued

"The deputy when I arrived was Silversky. She was great, but Blazestar's mother killed her. She wanted Leopardclaw, her favourite son to be leader one day. Blazestar only made him deputy because he had no choice. There were no cats that really stood out, and his mother bullied him into choosing Leopardclaw. Leopardclaw was an awful deputy; he made all the apprentices do all his work, and got three she-cats pregnant with his kits.

"But the worst thing he did was kill Blazestar. He didn't do it with his own paws; instead he lured a fox in to do it. Blazestar died, but I had seen Leopardclaw lure the fox in, so I told everyone. They believed me immediately. Leopardclaw was exiled and then Starclan chose me to be leader. But, if I had been chosen quicker, Blazestar wouldn't have died." She looked mournful, but hid it well.

"I understand. But, I don't think something like that could happen now." Pantherpelt said

"Maybe not something like that, but something might happen. Who else would be deputy?" She said and Pantherpelt thought.

"Firebreath or Tigerheart." She said - it was an easy choice.

"You'd be surprised. You have better judgement than them both." She said and Darkstar spoke for the first time

"You're special and you will be deputy, then the best leader in the whole of Nightclan." He said with raging confidence that took Pantherpelt aback.

"Th-thank you." She said and then suddenly they turned to mist and were replaced with Slatefur and Talonmane. They were still pressed to the shining stone and asleep.

Pantherpelt groomed herself and waited for them to wake up. When they did, Talonmane's eyes were gleaming.

"Talonmane?" Pantherpelt asked and Talonmane looked at her

"_Talonstar_" She corrected and Pantherpelt felt glee for her.

"Yes Talonstar! You have your nine lives now?" She asked and Talonstar looked like she remembered something

"Well, er, yes." She said hesitantly, and Pantherpelt wondered what was up. "Anyway, let's go. Oh, you know you're my new deputy, right?" she asked and Pantherpelt nodded. "Good." Is all Talonstar said before leaving the MoonHollow to return to her clan.

**Sorry for such the long chappie! There is a twist in this chapter, but I haven't told you it, so, you'll just have to keep reading! ;]**

**Wondering if anything should happen to Shadowpelt...maybe he'll start his own clan... Shadowclan ... maybe he created Shadowclan... it's a mystery!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Hollymist xx**


	17. Chap14 Escape

**So sorry! Haven't updated in YONKS! Ha never said that before!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Escape

Fear gripped Pantherpelt as the black cat loomed over her. He was small but his blue eyes shrieked of deadly savageness. She saw the cats black paw raise and threaten to strike her. Hesitation in the cat confused Pantherpelt, but it was miniscule compared to the fear that caused her fur to sweat and her eyes to shut close.

"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?" His low voice demanded and Pantherpelt opened her eyes, only to find that she was in her den next to Jetfrost and Jayscorch, her son.

"Muh...Heatherfrost...I love you...they...are...are..." Jetfrost turned over in his sleep and continued muttering his affection for his mate.

Pantherpelt smiled and walked outside. Greenleaf was definitely here, as heat warmed up her black pelt and made her purr.

Outside she managed to forget her dream of that cat, who she was sure was Shadowpelt.

She walked up to Riverpaw who was in Slatefur den.

"Oh, Pantherpelt. Hey, can I talk with you." She asked nervously and Pantherpelt was confused. What did she need to talk about

There was a small turning in Slatefur's den, that lead to a private area that sick cats would normally stay. Pantherpelt could pick up the faint smell of blood.

"I'm worried about Talonstar." Riverpaw meowed anxiously

"Why? She's young, healthy, a good leader." Pantherpelt asked

"She-she..."Riverpaw sighed embarrassed and turned her gaze away "I don't think I should...She's my leader."

"You can tell me. If there's something I should know, tell me." She prompted and Riverpaw gave a defeated sigh

"I think Talonstar's pregnant." She admitted and Pantherpelt's mouth hung open in shock

"What? How? Who with?"

"I don't know! It's just she has all the signs of pregnancy and...yeah." Riverpaw scuffed her paws

"Thank you for your view point Riverpaw, but...I'm afraid I don't believe it. Maybe she's just ill."

"No! Really! Please believe me, Slatefur didn't!" Riverpaw begged and Pantherpelt felt bad for her.

"I'll check her out." She said and left the den to go towards Talonstar.

When she entered her den she gasped at what she saw.

Talonstar was lying down, in a normal position, but there was most definitely a bump growing beneath her tawny belly.

"Is there something up Pantherpelt?" Talonstar asked like nothing was wrong and Pantherpelt didn't know what to do.

"Uhhh...I just, um..." She mumbled, not being able to keep her eyes off her stomach and Talonstar narrowed her eyes before they flew open in realisation

"Get out! Go away! You can't be in here! Tell Nightclan that you are the temporary leader for the next moon, that I am ill! GO!" Talonstar pushed Pantherpelt out with hidden despair for her clan.

"Pantherpelt! Quick get Slatefur! Blueheart AND Ravenheart are having their kits and Blueheart's struggling!" Tigerheart called and Pantherpelt's head hurt.

Everything was going wrong!

* * *

**So, it's real short, but better than nothing! Please review with criticism, I want to make them better, or if you have an epic idea! I welcome all!**

**-Hollymist**

**(squirrelXbramble FOREVER! They were so cute...)**


	18. Chap15 Events

**Heh, how long has it been since I've updated? Forever? That is quite possible…**

**Anway, there is this story that I've got that I really need to write but I have to finish this first…or do I? Meh, I think that I'll finish this, then do my new story THEN do Night Stalker and Elements of Eight…sorry I feel bad but yeah you'll have to survive!**

Pantherpelt panicked and froze, a feeling she'd never had before washed over her. It was weakening and numbing, but she pushed it away with much self-control. She ran down into the clearing, the hot sun beating down,

"Slatefur! Slatefur we need you!" She called after she was in the medicine-cat den. Riverpaw came out.

"She's not here…she went to the Moonhollow." Rainpaw said and Pantherpelt nearly screamed in distress.

"Have you had experience in kitting?" She asked desperately and Rainpaw nodded

"A bit, yes."

"Then quickly go and help Ravenheart and Blueheart!" She urged and Rainpaw pelted over to the nursery, and Pantherpelt called a clan meeting.

"Nightclan!" All the cats gathered round "Our leader, Talonstar is ill," all the cats started whispering worriedly "It is not fatal, but she has asked that I take place as leader until she is well. It may be contagious, so she asked for no one except Slatefur to visit her."

"Slatefur is dead."

All the cats turned to see a black cat carrying Slatefur's limp body in his jaws. She was drenched with blood, as was the black tom.

"Shadowpelt!" Pantherpelt gasped as she recognized him. His cold blue eyes stared at her

"Hello Pantherpelt. Or is it Pantherstar now?" he asked in a cold mocking voice.

"Why did you kill Slatefur?" She asked in a threatening voice

"Do I need to explain how I was exiled and had to leave everything I had again to you?" He walked towards her

"Have you forgotten that you don't belong here?" Pantherpelt leaped down and walked towards him.

"Oh no. Not at all." They were face to face, although Shadowpelt was a lot bigger.

"Then leave." She directed through clenched teeth.

"Not until I have justified myself."

"You have already killed the greatest medicine cat in the forest, what else do you need?"

He paused dramatically

"My son." He whispered so only she could hear.

"No!" She screamed angrily and swiped at him. He was hit but didn't move, only lunged at her and bit her shoulder.

She screamed in pain and immediately all of Nightclan came to drag him off.

He managed to kick off Crescentmoon, but Tigerheart clawed his back so much he shriveled down in pain.

Pantherpelt got up again and raked her claws down his stomach. Blood came flowing from them, staining her black paws red.

He tried feebly to bit her back leg but he missed. Jetfrost jumped in and scratched his back a lot. Eventually he gave up struggling and went limp. Jetfrost kept scratching, even though he was clearly dead. It looked like he was burning off all the anger he had for his father.

"Jetfrost, stop!" Heatherfrost called and he did, panting.

Shadowpelt was unrecognizable; his formerly black body was mangled and stained with red.

"He is dead." Jetfrost announced as if it wasn't obvious.

Riverpaw was standing over her mentor, mourning. Thrushcold went and comforted her daughter. Pantherpelt wished to comfort her too but first she needed to sort everything.

"Nightclan. A sudden turn of events has lead to the death of an honorable cat and the cull of a twisted cat. Shadowpelt is to be thrown in the river with no remorse, then Slatefur shall be buried and have vigil sat for her. Ravenheart and Blueheart have also had there kits, on a brighter note."

She leapt down and suddenly realized that Talonstar knew nothing of this. She entered her leader's den.

Talonstar was there.

Crying.

'**Kay so I've left it on another cliff-hanger, BUT this time I will update soon! PROMISE! Eeek have no idea what Riverpaw's next name should be, so I'm going to have a small contest!**

**Best next name for Riverpaw will be used and you can create the kits that Blueheart or Ravenheart has!**

**Enjoy ;D**

**-Hollymist**


	19. Chap19

Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter's a bit later than I had hoped but I had some issues to deal with…

Also, please visit my Profile for a poll, thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Pantherpelt realized that she was subconsciously backing away from her leader when she hit the back of the den. She had seen cats fall, but to see a cat as strong as Talonstar cry…she couldn't describe it.

"T-Talonstar?" She asked warily.

Her leader looked up at Pantherpelt, her beautiful amber eyes were glistening with tears that she was fighting back.

"What's happened?" Pantherpelt asked her, still in shock to see her leader in this condition

"Starclan have spoken," she tried to make her voice sound strong and confident but Pantherpelt could tell it hurt "You, Pantherpelt…are the one made to lead this clan. I never was."

Pantherpelt gasped audibly at Talonstar's words. That couldn't be true

"No! Talonstar you are an amazing leader! Starclan knows that!" Pantherpelt felt a wave of patience and weariness fall off Talonstar.

"Ah Pantherpelt, you are wrong. I betrayed my clan. Nightclan deserves better than that." She looked down at her words, clearly devastated, and Pantherpelt felt curiosity biting into her. How had Talonstar betrayed Nightclan?

"Please, Talonstar. I can't lead this clan, not yet. You can't leave us." She pleaded

Talonstar looked up at her with a small smile "I'm not leaving. I am loyal to Nightclan, just not enough to lead it."

Pantherpelt bowed her head in defeat. She saw no way to change her leader's mind.

"I will respect my leader's decision as I always have." She vowed even though her mind was swimming with thoughts against Talonstar's decision

"I have a question though," Pantherpelt said causing Talonstar to look at her.

"Yes?" She asked

"What have you done that could cause this?" Her voice was strong despite her mind

"Every moon, on the same night, I would leave to fulfill my darkest desire."

Curiosity was now firing through Pantherpelt's head. Darkest desire?

Talonstar walked towards Pantherpelt and whispered to her,

"To be loved."

She left her den but Pantherpelt stayed, shock washing through her.

**XVI**

"Nightclan!" Riverpaw turned her head and expected to see Pantherpelt, but instead Talonstar was standing there. Riverpaw noticed Talonstar's expression was that of a sad smile. It looked too old for a cat as young as Talonstar.

"I have news that I hate to bring at a time as devastating as this," She looked pointedly at Riverpaw, referring to Slatefur,

"But it must be done. Of course there is always good amongst bad, so before I reveal it, I shall do what must be done. Riverpaw,"

She gestured for Riverpaw to step forwards and she realized she was getting her warrior name. Excitement bubbled through Riverpaw.

"You have shown your medicine excellence many times over and so it is my honor to give you your full name. Riverpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Riverstorm. Nightclan welcomes you as a full time medicine-cat."

Riverstorm couldn't quite grasp the fact she was the medicine-cat, but her name being called out through-out the clan confirmed that she was.

A pang of grief hit her as she realized she could never ask Slatefur for help again. She closed her eyes as to stop the tears.

"Unfortunately, Nightclan. That was my last duty as leader." She paused as she heard the clan's confused meows erupt. Riverstorm just bowed her head with understanding; she knew that it was her leader's pregnancy.

"I am currently expecting kits…" she started but was cut off by one of the cats

"You can still be leader!" they called and others around meowed their agreement

"But these kits are forbidden. I have wronged my clan in having them, I cannot continue being leader. Tonight I shall travel with Pantherpelt and Riverstorm. My 9 lives will be taken away, and I am to be addressed as Talonclaw. Pantherpelt is to receive her 9 lives and name as well."

She finished and listened to the cats' loud disagreements but simply returned to her den, for the last time.

**XVI**

Blueheart looked down at her kits. There were four of them, each as beautiful as the other. She smiled and started grooming them to a steady rhythm.

She looked up at a noise and saw Tigerheart enter the nursery. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Ravenheart, but his eyes were solely focused his kits. He walked towards his mate and purred as he rubbed her.

"They're beautiful." He commented quietly.

"I know." Blueheart replied with a purr.

"Have you thought of names?" Tigerheart asked, his eyes not leaving his kits.

"Hmm, not really, but I was thinking that maybe for this one," she placed her nose on the light grey she-cat, "Mothkit?"

She looked up at Tigerheart and was relieved to find agreement in his amber eyes.

"Yes, she is a dusty sort of colour. Any other name ideas?"

Blueheart shook her head, "No. How about you?"

Tigerheart looked down awkwardly.

"Well, this one, the tom," he pointed at the pale grey tabby tom "maybe, Crookedkit?" he looked awkward as he told his mate his name idea.

Blueheart looked up quizzically

"Why?"

"Well…it's stupid but…his smile, it's sort of crooked and mischievous." He explained and Blueheart smiled

"Yeah, it is isn't it? Alright then, Mothkit and Crookedkit. How about this one, the one that looks like Mothkit,"

She pointed at the pale grey she-cat and Tigerheart agreed that she did look like her sister.

"Mintkit, because…well it's cute." Blueheart said and Tigerheart gave a purr of amusement

"She-cats! Well then I get to choose the last one!" He looked down at the jet black she-cat.

"Hollykit." He said but didn't give an explanation

"Alright then. Mothkit, Crookedkit, Mintkit and Hollykit. I can tell they're going to be spectacular." She whispered. Little did she know how right she was.  


* * *

Ok, there you go! The next chapter is sort of going to end this story, you know clear some things up, and then I might make the next story about those four kits (they were from Starlight Warrior 1092 BTW). I'm not sure I can make the story about Ravenheart and Pantherfrost but I know they're one big mystery.

The next chapter is going to be late, about 2-3 weeks from now because I have an ESB exam (I am going to die!).

**PLEASE** review! I tried making this one more descriptive but I'm not sure if I succeeded, all feedback is welcome! Again please visit my profile for a poll, hoping to get that one out the way because there is another one I'm going to do about this particular story.

If you review, could you also suggest the next deputy!

Thank you amazing people ^^

-Hollymist


	20. Chap20

**Last chapter! Looking back on this story it's pretty crap, but heck it's my first FanFic! Please please review! It would mean a lot to have nice reviews on my last chapter! Sequel? Only if it's been demanded!**

**Ha ha, you'll never guess what! I forgot one of the cats! Bluestorm had a brother called Talonpaw, and I didn't make him a warrior! Well, he's called Talonflight, for the record (still can't believe I forgot him…:D)**

**The Rise of Pantherstar Chapter 20**

Pantherpelt gazed round at her surroundings. She had been many times before, yes, but never like this, guiding her leader to remove her 9 lives and give them to yours truly.

Talonstar, or Talonmane as she now insisted she was called, was walking with dignity, her tawny head held up high, next to Riverstorm, the newly appointed Medicine-Cat, was walking with a distinctive nervousness towards the Moon Hollow.

Pantherpelt sighed and stared up at the sky; it was round about twilight and the sky had an orange-pink lining on the horizon. The Moon Hollow wasn't far now.

After a few more minutes of walking, they stopped as they had reached the hollow tree trunk that had a gaping whole big enough for a cat in the front, like a door towards the cold flat stone that lay in the centre.

All three cats just stood outside for a while, dreading what was about to happen. Finally, Talonmane stepped forwards and said,

"Well. I'm ready. How about you guys?" She walked confidently into the hollow and Pantherpelt followed, Riverstorm coming up behind.

The Moon Hollow could fit three full grown cats comfortably, four young ones perhaps. Pantherpelt gazed around, it was dark as the top of the tree blocked any light, but the entrance let in a small amount of silver light.

"So when we're ready, we can visit StarClan." Riverstorm meowed and Talonmane immediately lied down, as though she couldn't wait to get it over with. Riverstorm was second, a bit hesitant at first but Pantherpelt could see her sleeping form as she lied down next to Talonmane.

Although she hated to admit it, Pantherpelt was scared. What if she was a rubbish leader? What if she lead Nightclan to their deaths? This was her last few seconds as a humble warrior, when she woke up she would be leader of Nightclan – Pantherstar.

With a repressed shudder, she lied down and fell asleep instantly.

**XX**

Riverstorm woke in a forest. She recognized it as her territory, near where the apprentices fought to become warriors.

Talonmane was next to her, gazing at the sky.

Riverstorm followed her gaze and was surprised to see it was now midnight; bright stars were littered across the jet sky.

With a spark of realisation, Riverstorm saw they were in fact Starclan warriors, and were walking towards them, if that was possible in the sky.

A formation of eight glided towards them and landed softly on the ground, Riverstorm only recognized 2 of them, Slatefur and Darkstar, but one of them stood out like crow-food; she wasn't even sure if he was a cat, he looked almost like a shadow, with blue eyes.

"SHADOW!" Riverstorm jumped as Pantherpelt's fur bristled up with anger; Riverstorm hadn't even noticed her there. The direction of Pantherpelt's anger was the shadowy tom.

"Pantherpelt." The shadow said, as though Pantherpelt had just greeted with him with a friendly tone.

"What are YOU doing here? Why aren't you in Place-Of-No-Stars!" Pantherpelt demanded, her fur not lying flat yet.

Riverstorm remembered what Slatefur had told her about Place-Of-No-Stars; that it was where cats that had been bad went, as they could not go to StarClan. Apparently, it was a large black forest, with sickly glowing fungi, little food and the cats there never met each other. Riverstorm couldn't think of anything worse.

Suddenly Riverstorm had a horrible thought ripple through her blue fur; _Shadow? _Like _Shadowheart_, who had killed Slatefur?

"No, I live in Starclan." Shadow meowed and Pantherpelt looked ready to burst with anger.

"How did they let you in there? YOU KILLED SLATEFUR!" Riverstorm now had no questions as to who this was and suddenly felt repelled at the shadowy figure.

"I repented." He said simply.

"What?" Pantherpelt asked blankly.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I looked like this?" His icy blue eyes danced across his body. "When I woke up at Place-Of-No-Stars, I felt so revolted with myself I repented all I did. It meant I could live with StarClan, but of course I could never be completely there. I had to, effectively, rip my soul apart, so all the worst I had done lies with my body in Place-Of-No-Stars. I also had to swear to help you become leader."

Understanding flittered across Pantherpelt's face.

"So that's why you insisted I call you Shadow…but why are there only eight of you? Don't I get nine lives?" she asked and Riverstorm realized she was right; there was only eight star struck cats standing in the clearing.

"I am your ninth life." Talonmane spoke up with a grand look of power across her face, her amber eyes blazing.

"But you're not dead!" Riverstorm blurted out without thinking and immediately hid her face in embarrassment.

"I know, but it is traditional for the past leader to give the last life to their deputy." She bowed her head and Pantherpelt looked awkward at the gesture.

"Thank you. Talon...star." She whispered the last syllable and Talonmane didn't object.

"Pantherpelt are you ready?" A beautiful cinnamon she-cat asked in a soft voice.

"Yes Crowstar." She meowed and the eight cats sat in a crescent moon shape around the three cats, who were sitting close to each other.

"Talonstar please step forward with Pantherpelt." Crowstar asked and the two cats, tawny and black stepped towards her.

Crowstar touched her nose to Talonmane's head and Talonmane squirmed slightly but then calmed herself.

"Pantherpelt, with this life I give you courage. Use it to lead your clan into glory." Crowstar then touched Pantherpelt's black head

Pantherpelt's face was expressionless as she accepted the life and the next cat, an orange tom with blazing fur, like a dancing fire, padded forward.

"I am Blazestar, Crowstar's leader." He explained and understanding flittered across Pantherpelt's green eyes.

She nodded slightly and Blazestar touched his muzzle against Talonmane as Crowstar had.

"Pantherpelt, with this life I give you justice. Use it to seek out the wrong and guide the right." He meowed as he walked up to Pantherpelt and placed his muzzle on her forehead.

Next a black tom, with grey eyes, who looked much better than when Riverstorm had last seen him, stepped forwards.

"Darkstar." Pantherpelt greeted with a respectful nod, but Riverstorm could tell she was bursting to embrace him like an old friend.

He repeated with Talonmane what his successors had done and touched Pantherpelt with his nose.

"Pantherpelt, with this life I give you loyalty to your clan and clan-mates."

He stepped back and Riverstorm saw her old mentor step towards Talonmane.

After Slatefur had touched Talonmane she said to Pantherpelt as she touched her forehead

"Pantherpelt, with this life I give you tireless energy, to lead your clan." Pantherpelt's chest puffed up slightly, as though she had just received the energy.

The next cat that stepped forward Riverstorm didn't recognize, and by the look on Pantherpelt's face neither did she.

"Pantherpelt, I am Silversky," the pretty tabby she-cat said, but Pantherpelt still looked confused. "I was Blazestar's deputy before Crowstar."

Pantherpelt seemed to realize what this meant then and let Silversky touch Talonmane and take the life from her and turn towards Pantherpelt.

"With this life I give you protection, not just for you, but for you to give to others," She meowed and touched Pantherpelt on her head.

When she had stepped backwards, the shadowy tom with brilliant blue eyes stepped forward.

Riverstorm couldn't help but bristle her fur as he stepped forwards and took one of Talonmane's lives.

"Pantherpelt, with this I give you mentoring. Use it not just to teach others, but to learn to be taught," Riverstorm thought she saw some mutual understanding pass between the two cats as he touched Pantherpelt's head.

Riverstorm gazed round at the next cat and couldn't help herself exclaim "Is that you?"

The white cat that had stepped forwards, with a slight limp, looked exactly like Pantherpelt, except of course the fur colour, and she had a horrible pink scar across her left flank.

"Lionpelt…" Pantherpelt breathed, as she touched Talonmane's head silently and then faced Pantherpelt.

"Pantherpelt," her voice was different to Pantherpelt's; it was warmer and softer. "With this life I give you compassion, use it for cats below you."

She touched Pantherpelt's forehead and Riverstorm absent mindedly thought of how weird it looked, as though a reflection was being cast between the two cats.

Next, a small grey tom with black patches stepped forwards. Riverstorm had never seen him before, but he looked no older than an apprentice.

"My name is Greypaw. I was Shadowpelt's brother." Riverstorm heard a small gasp from Pantherpelt as he said this.

He continued forwards, Pantherpelt's eyes stalking his every move, and took away one of Talonmane's lives.

"Pantherpelt, with this life I give you love. Use it towards everyone." Pantherpelt closed her eyes in understanding of his words, and receive her life.

Talonmane then stood up from her standing position and turned towards Pantherpelt.

"Darkstar gave me this life. It is of nobility, certainty and faith, to lead Nightclan in the way of the warrior code and as StarClan wishes."

Talonmane touched her nose onto Pantherpelt and something amazing happened;

A small ball of light, like a miniature star, erupted between where the two she-cats were touching and rested on Pantherpelt's forehead.

It blackened out before a star shape glowed where it was, resting itself on Pantherpelt's black fur.

It smoldered and left only an etching of a star on her forehead, and, glancing round at all the other past leaders, Riverstorm realized they all had it.

Talonmane stepped back and Riverstorm gazed up at her new leader in awe.

"I am Pantherstar, leader of Nightclan."

**XX**

It had been just about a week after Pantherstar had been made leader, and she was resting in her den. It still smelt of Talonmane.

"Pantherstar!" A call outside and Pantherstar left her cozy den to face her recently appointed deputy.

"Yes, Heatherfrost?" She asked and the pretty heather she-cat turned to face her.

"One of Ravenheart's kits has decided to take a little walk and we can't find her." There was a sternness in her voice, but Pantherstar knew she was really worried for her daughter's kits.

"Which one?" She asked

"Who do you think? Slatekit of course!"

Out of Ravenheart's kits, Slatekit was always the one getting in trouble. She was named after the previous medicine-cat, as she shared her slate-grey fur, but definitely didn't share her personality. Her sister, Charredkit, was the sensible one and it wasn't a secret Riverstorm was hoping she would want to be a Medicine-Cat. The tiny smoky grey she-cat seemed like a good choice to Pantherstar, but it was her choice.

"Right, obviously, send Firebreath, Jetfrost and…" she raked her mind - who was best at finding things? "Thrushcold." She meowed. Heatherfrost nodded and turned to organize the patrol.

Pantherstar walked into the Nursery, where Ravenheart was frantic, with a calming Crescentmoon next to her.

"Pantherstar!" she yelped as her leader walked in. "Slatekit's gone!"

"I know, I know, we'll find her." Pantherstar soothed and turned to face who she actually wanted to see.

"Talonmane… how are you?" she asked warily.

"Fine, thank you." She meowed and Pantherpelt's heart stabbed with pity. She didn't have her mate here, as he was a forbidden lover.

After Pantherstar got her nine lives she had discovered that it was Bluecloud, the SkyClan deputy, that Talonmane had been meeting every moon. She had to give him up though for her clan.

"Well…I need to go find a missing kit." She meowed awkwardly and left the nursery to find Slatekit.

**The End!**

**What did you think? Do you agree with my choice of deputy? What about Talonmane's forbidden mate?**

**Please review, it would be really nice to have lots of reviews for my last chapter! I worked pretty hard on this one as well!**

**-Hollymist**


End file.
